Honey
by Shina350
Summary: Naruto sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Berawal dari rasa penasaran, kemudian rasa itu berhasil menjungkir balikkan perasaannya. NaruHina. NaruSasu friendship and little bit romance XD. AU
1. Chapter 1

Malam hari penuh ketenangan di kota indah Konoha. Pada siluet sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang gelap gulita, jelas saja karena itu adalah gedung tua yang sudah tidak layak dan tak guna. Dari bawah gedung itu dapat terlihat seseorang yang sedang terduduk santai dengan kaki yang menjuntai dan bergerak bebas seakan sudah biasa.

Senyumnya terkembang, wajahnya yang menyandang gelar good looking itu terlihat indah dipiaskan cahaya rembulan yang terang. Entah apa yang dirasakannya sekarang, melihat sang mangsa duduk santai di gedung seberang. Dikeluarkannya senjata laras panjang, satu tarikan dan mangsa tumbang.

_**Pshyu...**_

Suara tembakan dari laras sang penembak sudah menjelaskan semua, sang pembunuh bayaran nomer satu sudah memulai pekerjaannya. Dan sekali lagi, Konoha kehilangan anggota negaranya.

.

**Honey**

**Naruto still Masashi's chara**

**Story by : Shan**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : crime, romance, hurt/comfort**

**Naruto .U / Orochimaru / Hinata .H / Sasuke .U**

**Warn : TYPO! Gaje, Crime kurang berasa, alur rada ngebut, boring, OOC(maybe)**

**Dipublish sesuai keinginan temanku yang rada psycho, Hana.**

**Oke, HAPPY READING MINNA ^^**

Berawal dari rasa penasaran, Naruto sang pembunuh bayaran mengiyakan permintaan Orochimaru untuk membunuh orang yang disayanginya, Hyuga Hinata yang sudah seperti adiknya. Tapi rasa penasarannya itu berhasil menjungkir balikan perasaannya, bahkan pikirannya. Sekarang dia hanya harus menghadapi semua intrik dan kejadian yang datang dari rasa penasarannya.

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1

.

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia tujuh belas tahun dengan baju hitam dan jaket berwarna senada tengah berjalan santai di tengah sunyinya malam, rambutnya yang biasa bersinar sekarang terlihat redup karena sinar yang temaram. Tangan tannya menyandang sebuah tas golf yang sangat tidak sesuai dengan bajunya yang legam, tapi siapa peduli? Wajahnya cukup tampan untuk memakai hal yang berbagai macam, lagi pula siapa yang akan melihatnya di jam-jam dimana orang telah terbuai oleh mimpi malam.

"Kau lama sekali, Naruto" Sapa seorang yang tengah menunggunya di depan pintu sebuah restoran cepat saji.

Anak laki-laki - yang dipanggil Naruto - itu hanya dapat tersenyum menggantikan kata maaf untuk sang penunggu. "Tadi ada sedikit urusan" jawabnya sambil menunjukan tas golfnya.

Yang di beri tunjuk hanya dapat menarik sebelah bibirnya menunjukan seringai. "Well, kau kembali lagi setelah dua tahun berhenti, ini aneh".

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, sekarang ada apa ini? Kenapa memanggilku di jam sekarang?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah penuh pertanyaan.

"Ada orang yang menunggu mu, tuh di dalam" kata orang itu sambil menunjuk dengan dagunya memberi sinyal untuk segera masuk.

"Aah... Orochimaru, terimakasih Kiba"

Pria yang dipanggil Kiba itu hanya mengangguk dan berlalu pergi, mungkin untuk pulang dan beristirahat atau pun mungkin juga ada 'sesuatu' yang harus dipenuhi.

Naruto masuk dan mencari seseorang disana, orang yang sudah melakukan janji dengannya. Itu dia, pria tua dengan jas berwana sekelam rambutnya.

"Cheh, kau disini untuk membayar atau minta ganti rugi? Kalau ganti rugi, silakan lihat berita dulu besok" cibir Naruto melihat pria itu hanya duduk santa sambil menyesap asap rokoknya.

"Aku tidak mungkin meminta ganti rugi, aku tau kemampuan si nomer satu" kata orang itu mengakui kehebatannya, ia mulai bergerak untuk mematikan puntung rokoknya dan mengambil sesuatu dalam jasnya, keluarlah uang yang sangat banyak jumlahnya.

"Itu baru setengahnya, karena aku belum tahu keadaannya"

"Lalu?"

"Aku ada tugas lagi untukmu, jadi kau harus sekolah di Konoha High School, semua itu berhubungan dengan tugasmu" jawab orang itu sambil menyeringai.

"Yaa... Lalu?" Oke, dia mulai bosan.

"Apa kau ada kenalan agar dapat sekolah disana? Kalau tidak aku dapat..."

"Aku sekolah disana, cepat... Waktuku tak banyak" potongnya dengan malas, bukan kenapa tapi mendengar tentang sekolah dia jadi ingat ada PR fisika yang belum dikerjakannya.

"Membunuh seorang gadis"

"Apa? Yang benar saja?"

"Apa kau takut? Dia hanya seorang gadis"

"Seberapa berpengaruhnya denganmu?"

"Sangat berpengaruh, ini bukan mengenaiku, tapi kau"

"Aku?"

"Ya, kau Naruto"

"Huh, yang benar saja. Memangnya apa pengaruhnya?" Tanyanya, kali ini sang blonde benar-benar penasaran.

"Jika kau berhasil, aku akan beri tahu. Jika tidak, kau akan tahu sendiri"

"Ck... Mana ada perjanjian seperti itu?" Orang ini bodoh, batinnya.

"Tugasmu mudah, hanya membuat gadis itu jatuh cinta, lalu bunuh" jawabnya sambil mengambil cerutu lalu disodorkannya kepada Naruto tapi hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala.

"Baiklah aku terima, karena aku juga penasaran"

"Kau tidak akan menyesal Naruto, ini akan sangat menarik" dan segaris senyum aneh terbentuk di wajah pria bermata ular itu. Dan setelah itu Naruto pun pergi.

"Ish... Menarik apanya, secepatnya akan aku bunuh dia, beri aku satu bulan"

"Selama kapanpun... Na ru to. Data-datanya ada di buku ini, kau tinggal baca saja" katanya sambil meletakan buku bersampul biru tua diatas meja dan Naruto mengambilnya.

"Sudah kan? Aku pulang" lalu ia berlalu pergi.

**.**

Naruto kini berada di kamarnya, sebuah apartemen yang bisa dibilang lumayan megah untuk seorang anak SMA, tapi tak apa lah toh ini semua hasil pekerjaannya selama dua tahun lalu.

Ya, dua tahun lalu, saat usianya lima belas tahu. Dia sudah menjadi pembunuh handal nomer satu di Konoha, atau mungkin dunia, karena hanya dia yang dapat melakukan headshoot berkilometer jauhnya. Naruto sudah dilatih menjadi pembunuh sejak usianya sepuluh tahun, saat itu ia pun sudah handal. Ketika usianya lima belas tahun, ia berhenti membunuh karena ingin istirahat alasannya.

Sekarang ia kembali, Si nomer satu sudah bangun dari tidur panjangnya selama dua tahun lamanya. Merebahkan diri di kasur yang empuk benar-benar berhasil menghilangkan kepenatan, tapi tidak dengan fikirannya. Dirogohnya kantong dimana sebuah foto gadis cantik terpajang disana. Gadis bodoh, itulah komentar Naruto untuk gadis itu. Bukannya si blonde tidak mengenalnya, dia kenal, sangat kenal malah, dia kan gadis yang sering dibully oleh gadis-gadis centil seperti Sakura dan gengnya.

Gadis bodoh bukanlah penggambaran yang sebenarnya, itu hanya perumpamaan saja, Naruto tahu kepintaran gadis itu, dia sangat pandai dalam matematika dan bahasa Inggris. Sayang sekali gadis yang manis seperti dia harus dibunuh, batinnya sedikit kasihan. Sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit sedih sih... Karena Hinata dekat dengannya dan Naruto sudah menggapnya adik. Yah.. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia sudah dibayar untuk membunuh gadis itu.

**.**

"Na-Naruto-kun, s-sebenarnya ada a-apa?" Tanya gadis yang berada di atap sekolah bersama Naruto sekarang. Gila sekali si Naruto, ia langsung melakukan pertemuan dengan mangsanya.

Hyuga Hinata, anak kelas XI IPA 1. Naruto yang kelasnya bertetangga dengan Hinata jelas merasa bahagia dengan tugasnya karena ia tahu Hinata menyukainya dan ia juga pernah bilang kalau ia menganggap Hinata adiknya. Berarti tidak usah memakan waktu terlalu lama untuk melakukan pendekatan, tinggal mencari alasan yang membuat Hinata luluh.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan Hinata..." Katanya sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk, berlagak seperti orang gugup, kau pasti dapat piala oscar sebagai aktor paling mendalami peran Naruto.

"A..a-ap-apa?" Mendengar itu semakin membuat Naruto tertawa dalam hati betapa bodohnya gadis di depannya ini. Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah itu benar-benar membuatnya tertawa.

"Ee...etto, Hinata um... Aku menyukai - ah tidak, aku mencintaimu. Ini memang sudah lama, tapi aku tidak berani mengatakannya padamu Hinata" Hinata yang mendengar itu hanya dapat menutupi wajahnya dan tersenyum malu.

"Bukannya Naruto-kun hanya menganggapku adik?" Wajahnya kian memerah saat mengatakan itu.

Naruto menghela nafas "haah... Aku hanya berbohong, aku menyadari kalau aku mencintaimu."

"A-aku j-juga mencintai Naruto-kun" jawabnya malu. Kena kau! Akhirnya satu tahap sudah selesai.

"Jadi? Sekarang kita.." Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil dan menunduk menutupi wajahnya, dan ia semakin kaget saat Naruto memeluknya dan dengan malu-malu Hinata membalas pelukan sang mata sapphire. Kau kena!.

**.**

Pagi cerah di hari sabtu. Naruto dan Hinata tengah berada di taman bermain, yah... Kencan mereka setelah satu minggu hari jadian.

"Apa lagi yang bisa dimainkan, Naruto-kun?" Tanya sang Hyuga kepada kekasihnya yang sekarang sedang menggandeng tangannya dengan senyuman yang menawan. Entah bagaimana caranya kegugupan Hinata terhadap Naruto perlahan hilang dan Hinata justru berubah menjadi kekasih manja.

"Wah... Ada yang sedang kencan heh?" Suara bariton itu mengingatkan sang blonde kepada rivalnya...

"Uchiha... Kau mengikuti kami? Dasar penguntit" entah kenapa ada rasa panas dihatinya ketika tahu bahwa sang Uchiha itu menyukai Hinata dan sekarang dia tengah menguntit mereka.

Uchiha Sasuke, adalah rival Naruto dalam segala hal. Sebenarnya sebelum semua ini mereka sangat akrab, selalu bersama layaknya saudara, tapi hanya karena sesuatu yang tidak (seharusnya) diketahui keduanya terjadi dua tahun lalu, semua kedekatan yang sudah dibangun mereka runtuh seketika. Banyak yang menggosipkan mereka memperebutkan Hinata, tapi ada juga yang bilang Naruto semakin menjauhi Sasuke karena punya kekasih, tapi, hanya sang tokoh asli yang tahu kan?

"Oh.. Tidak, aku hanya menghindari suatu kejadian yang mungkin membahayakan nyawa salah satu dari kalian" mendengar itu Naruto serasa tersengat sesuatu, apakah dia tahu? , batinnya menjadi tidak tenang.

"Naruto-kun akan menjagaku Uchiha-san" jawabnya dengan senyum misterius terhadap Uchiha itu.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi pepatah bilang bunga mawar itu berduri bukan begitu?" Seringai sang raven semakin terkembang akibat kekagetan keduanya.

"Apa maksudmu Teme! Aku akan menjaganya" dan di saat yang sama si pirang itu menggit lidahnya. Bodoh! , Batinnya.

"Aku tetap menghawatirkanmu" jawab sang raven dengan menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang hanya mereka yang tahu.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Nikmati sisa waktu kalian, jaa ne" lalu sang raven berlalu pergi.

"Apa-apaan orang itu?!" Naruto yang merasa panas tanpa sadar mempererat genggaman tangannya terhadap Hinata.

"Su-sudahlah Naruto-kun..."

"Aku rasa aku harus menjagamu lebih lagi, karena sepertinya si Teme itu menyukaimu" suara Naruto sengaja dilantangkan agar orang yang dipanggil Teme itu mendengarnya.

**.**

Sasuke sekarang berada di wahana lain sambil mengawasi pasangan itu "cih.. Aku benci penipu".

"Fokus saja pada pengawasan mu, jangan bawa perasaan! Kau ini merepotkan" suara perintah dari sang leader membuatnya kembali fokus dengan pekerjaannya (mengawasi NaruHina) meski itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Ck... Dasar cari kesempatan! Pakai peluk-peluk segala!" Umpatnya saat melihat sang mentari mengalungkan lengannya pada pundak Hinata.

"Kau itu, seperti tidak tahu percintaan anak muda saja, hoaaam..."

"Hn" Sasuke malas menghadapi orang disampingnya yang berperilaku seperti bukan usia tujuh belasan saja. "Nee Shika, Buat apa benar-benar cinta kalau akhirnya dia juga yang mati"

"Ia hanya tidak tahu saja kalau yang berada dekat dengannya adalah shinigami nomer satu di Konoha" jawabnya santai tanpa mengurangi kefokusannya dalam mengawasi.

"Huh! Yang benar saja"

"Yah... Permainan rupanya baru dimulai"

Mungkin benar juga kata orang yang berkepala nanas itu, kalau permainan antara mangsa dengan sang pemburu baru saja dimulai, entah siapa yang akan terjebak Naruto yang diperintah untuk membunuh Hinata atau Hinata yang berperan sebagai mangsa Naruto itu. Atau bahkan Sasuke yang akan datang menyelamatkan? Well, we'll see soon.

**.**

"Merepotkan sekali si tua itu, mengajak bertemu disaat seperti ini.. Harusnya sekarang aku harus membuat Hinata semakin yakin akan cinta ku" dan gerutuan itu terus mengalir halus dari bibir anak SMA bersurai kuning cerah itu, jika masalah siapa yang harus disalahkan adalah si manusia termesum sepanjang sejarah hidupnya a.k.a Jiraiya.

Gerutuannya itu berhenti selaras dengan berhentinya langkah kaki sang blonde di depan sebuah rumah bergaya jepang. Dibukanya gerbang memasuki halaman rumah yang dipenuhi oleh tumbuhan merambat dan bunga-bunga dalam pot, sepertinya sang pemilik rumah sangat merawat rumahnya dengan baik, tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memuji.

_**Sreek...**_

Suara pintu geser berpindah dari tempatnya semula, disusul dengan bunyi yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Aneh, ada sandal lain selain milik kakek tua itu. Ada tamu? Tidak biasanya ada tamubatinnya, lalu dari salah satu belokan koridor dengan dengan sang blonde keluar seorang pria dengan rambut putih berantakannya mengenakan yukata hitam bercorak merah.

"Okaeri, Naruto" sapanya sambil mendekati orang yang di dekat pintu.

"Ya. Tadaima, Jiraiya-san. Lama tidak bertemu" jawabnya sambil berojigi tanda hormatnya kepada pak tua itu.

Tuk... Satu jitakan telah menyentuh kepala pirang milik sang mentari itu.

"Ittai! Ittai jii-san"

"Tidak usah berlaku sopan seperti itu, tidak seperti dirimu tahu"

"Hehehe... Nee, ero-jiisan kau ada tamu?" Tanyanya to the point.

"Tamu mu sebenarnya, masuklah" tanpa rasa malu Naruto langsung saja masuk beriringan dengan orang yang di panggil ero itu.

Setibanya dipintu sebuah kamar yang dijadikan ruang tamu itu, tampang Naruto yang sebelumnya tersenyum senang berubah menjadi shock. Di depannya duduk seorang yang sangat dikenalnya, orang yang selalu membuatnya kesal setiap kali Naruto sedang bersama dengan Hinata.

"Bu- buat apa kau kemari?!" Tanyanya -lebih menjurus makian - kepada pemuda yang duduk disana dengan santainya.

"Ohayo, Namikaze-san" jawab orang itu dengan senyum yang sangat manis. Dan melihat itu Naruto hanya dapat kaku dengan wajah yang memerah...

**TBC**

Cuap-cuap author :

Woow.. Crime pertama. Akhirnya punya keberanian buat ngepublish ginian juga. fuh.. Seperti yang ditulis di atas, ini permintaan teman, sebenernya aku masih ragu buat publish, tapi berkat kata-kata (paksaan) dari dia, cerita ini ada di FFN *alah curhat* sekali lagi thanks buat Hana... Arigatou. Hehe...^^v lagi gamau banyak bicara dulu deh... Akhir kata :

**REVIEW Please..!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Bu- buat apa kau kemari?!" Tanyanya -lebih menjurus makian - kepada pemuda yang duduk disana dengan santainya.

"Ohayo, Namikaze-san" jawab orang itu dengan senyum yang sangat manis. Dan melihat itu Naruto hanya dapat kaku dengan wajah yang memerah...

Huh, aku tidak akan termakan godaannya! Batin sang Namikaze. Tapi tunggu, memangnya siapa yang sedang menggodanya? Sasuke? Huh?

**.**

**Honey**

**Chapter 2**

Berawal dari rasa penasaran, Naruto sang pembunuh bayaran mengiyakan permintaan Orochimaru untuk membunuh orang yang disayanginya, Hyuga Hinata yang sudah seperti adiknya. Tapi rasa penasarannya itu berhasil menjungkir balikan perasaannya, bahkan pikirannya. Sekarang dia hanya harus menghadapi semua intrik dan kejadian yang datang dari rasa penasarannya.

**.**

**Naruto Pov's**

"Ada apa kau kemari? Memangnya tidak bisa langsung ke rumah ku, telepon, atau mengirim sms?" Aku bertanya dengan wajah malas. Sejak dia mulai menjauhiku, hubungan kami sudah mulai tidak enak dan kaku. Sebenarnya sekarang aku ingiin cerita banyak padanya, tapi masa iya? Kami sudah dua tahun seperti orang yang tidak saling kenal, aku takut dia sudah berubah.

"kau pindah rumah, dan nomermu tidak bisa dihubungi" ini bukan Sasuke! Sasuke tidak begini! Sasuke yang aku kenal adalah pria menyebalkan yang selalu menjawan singkat dengan wajah datar. Bukan dengan senyuman anggun nan menggoda. Tapi serius saja, dia terlihat manis saat tersenyum. Eh! Fokus Naruto! Fokus.

"Baiklah, sekarang ada apa?" Wajah Sasuke yang tadinya tersenyum berubah menjadi serius.

"Aku tahu motifmu memacari Hinata, Dobe" oke, dia mulai kembali memanggilku Dobe. Panggilan yang ku rindukan dari si Teme ini. Tapi bukanlah itu masalah sekarang. Masalah yang terjadi sekarang adalah masalah serius, antara hidup danmati seorang gadis. Aku segera berdiri dari dudukku.

"Lebih baik jangan kita bicarakan di sini" pembicaraan ini sangatlah privacy. Tidak bisa dibicarakan di tempat terbuka, apa lagi di rumah seorang polisi yang sedang memburuku. Jii-san, dia adalah seorang polisi, dan dia memburuku. Heran juga, padahal aku baru membunuh satu orang anggota parlemen korup, tapi mereka langsung tahu kalau itu adalah pembunuh yang beraksi dua tahun lalu. Apa mungkin ada seorang yang memata-mataiku? Tapi tidak mungkin sih, toh aku sangat waspada, apa lagi setelah kembali bekerja.

Sasuke ikut berdiri dan kami pun berjalan keluar ruangan dengan aku yang berada di depan, memimpin jalan. Sampai di depan pintu dan kami keluar. Jii-san ada di taman, sedang menata tanamannya. Terlihat sangat serius dengan semua itu. Keseriusan Jii-san itu memang hanya terletak pada tanaman dan cerita-cerita dewasa yang sering dibuatnya, aku pernah baca sekali dan itu sangat menjijikan. Jii-san menoleh kepada aku dan Sasuke, tersenyum lalu melangkah mendekati kami.

"Kau mau pergi lagi?" Pertanyaan itu hanya aku balas dengan anggukan.

"Kami akan ke rumah Naruto, karena ada hal yang harus didiskusikan" senyuman kembali terkembang pada wajah Sasuke, heran... Dia terus-terusan tersenyum, apa yang aku lewatkan selama dua tahun ini. Dan, hei! Siapa bilang diskusinya di rumahku? Hah... Sifat memaksanya tidak berubah, bahkan semakin parah.

Kami berjalan kaki menuju apartemenku, hanya beberapa meter dari tempat Jii-san. Apartemenku, aku lebih suka menyebutnya rumah. Tempat yang sudah ku tempati selama dua tahun ini. Tempat dengan gudang senjata pada kamar sebelah yang ku sewa juga. Tempatku mengatur segala strategi untuk membunuh lawan dan membobol keamanan.

Rumah ini mewah. Tapi benar-benar kosong, jangan bodoh... Itu hanya perumpamaan. Tidak seperti rumah ku yang dulu, yang selalu penuh pertengkaran dan canda tawa saat Sasuke masih menjadi sahabatku.

Well, tapi sekarang dia disini. Duduk di sofa di hadapanku dengan tangan yang menggenggam secangkir kopi tanpa gula, jangan tanya aku tahu dari mana tentang seleranya. Suasana sangat canggung di antara kami sekarang, aku tahu dia sangatlah tidak nyaman dan berharap bisa pergi sesegera mungkin. Jadi, aku akan menunggunya untuk bicara dulu, baru aku akan menimpalinya sesuai keadaan. Tiga tahun berteman dengannya membuatku tahu hitam putih dirinya. Tidak seperti dia yang hanya tahu bagian putih dan abu-abuku saja, dan ketika tahu bagian hitamku, dia pergi.

"hn, kau tidak secerewet biasanya, Dobe" suara Sasuke menyadarkanku kembali ke dunia nyata. Seringainya mengembang, sudah tidak tersenyum seperti tadi dan itu membuatku lega.. karena ini adalah Sasuke sahabatku dua tahun lalu.

"che.. yang benar saja, basa-basimu payah Teme." Dan aku merindukan basa-basi payahmu itu, lanjutku dalam hati. Sasuke memang benar-benar payah soal ini, seharusnya kan dia menanyai kabarku. Bukannya malah berkomentar tentang kecerewetanku yang berkurang. Tapi itu lah Sasuke, dia akan tahu kabar seseorang dengan hanya melihat langsung ke arah mata orang itu.

Dia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, sepertinya dia bingung harus bagaimana memulainya. Dari dulu memang aku yang selalu memulai apa-apa. Aku yang memulai pertemanan, aku yang mulai menganggapnya rival, mulai menjadi sahabatnya, dan aku juga yang memulai perpecahan di antara kami. Haah.. mungkin sekarang aku juga yang harus memulai pembicaraan ini.

"katakan saja Sasuke, aku tahu kau sangat ingin membicarakannya" sekarang aku harus jadi dewasa. Ah, dia seperti seorang adik yang bingung dengan perkataannya.

"hn, jangan lebih dekat lagi dengan Hinata" sorot matanya terlihat sangat serius, bibirnya terkatup rapat seakan menahan sebuah kata agar tidak keluar. Aku menunggunya, menunggunya berbicara lagi. Namun dia hanya diam. Berarti hanya segitu saja.

Aku bersender pada sofa yang ku duduki . menyesap sedikit mocachino yang ku buat. Kemudian aku tersenyum tenang. Menghadapi Sasuke yang mulai menutupi sesuatu itu akan agak sulit, dan aku harus berubah menjadi bukan diriku, lagi.

"kau cemburu Teme?"

"..."

"kau menyukai Hinata?"

"..." sekarang aku mulai merasa kesal dengan tingkahnya. Tapi aku harus mengendalikannya.

"katakan padaku, apa alasanmu melarangku?" kucoba dengan suaraku yang ku pelankan, menghadapi remaja jatuh cinta memang sulit, apa lagi dia mencintai Hinata yang notabenenya adalah orang yang akan menjadi targetku selanjutnya. Cheh, Apa-apaan ini? Aku jadi berbicara seperti orang tua yang membosankan.

"Sasuke, kau membuat ku bingung"

"baiklah, jika kau tidak ingin cerita. Aku tidak apa. Aku maklum jika kau masih menjauhiku dan masih sulit untuk mempercayaiku karena hal yang pernah aku–"

"aku kesini, karena aku percaya padamu!" itulah dia, suka memotong pembicaraan orang lain. Tapi itu juga membuatku terkejut, dia masih percaya padaku?. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas perlahan untuk menghilangkan frustasi, mungkin.

"ya, aku menyukainya" sudah kuduga. Dari tatapannya kemarin di taman Konoha, aku sudah tahu ada yang tidak beres di antara keduanya.

"kenapa tidak sedari tadi kau bilang? Kalau begitu kan jelas.." senyumku terkembang, akhirnya Sasuke mulai terbuka terhadapku. Mungkin ini akan menjadi awal pertemanan baru kami.

"jauhi dia sesegera mungkin, aku tidak ingin ada pertumpahan darah" dia menggigit bibirnya. Masih, masih ada yang mau dia sampaikan selain itu.

"kau melakukannya lagi"

"apa?"

"kau menggigit bibirmu di bagian bawah, ada sesuatu yang masih ingin kau beritahu. Apa itu?" tanyaku, aku menyilangkan tanganku di depan dada.

"tidak, tidak ada, aku hanya memintamu untuk itu. Itu saja, tidak lebih" oh, aku bukan anak kecil yang mudah dibujuk untuk terjun kejurang hanya dengan permen raksasa yang berwarna-warni.

"kau tahu Sasuke? Kebanyakan orang akan lebih aktif berbicara di saat dia sedang berbohong untuk menutupi kegugupannya. And you too"

"no, I'm not!"

"you sure?" dapat ku lihat wajahnya yang mulai berubah. Heh, aku benar.

"ya Dobe! Berhentilah menekanku!"

"baiklah, aku tidak akan menekanmu. Jika kau siap menceritakannya, ceritakan saja padaku. Kau sudah besar, kau pasti akan tahu waktu yang tepat Teme" dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataanku.

"Dobe, bicaramu itu seperti orang tua" ledeknya dan aku hanya membalas dengan senyuman lima jariku seperti biasa.

Dan suasana kembali hening di antara kami berdua. Pembicaraan kami sudah selesai, sekarang aku bingung mau bicara apa lagi. Waktu dua tahun itu berhasil membangun dinding tebal di antara aku dan Sasuke, dan aku berhasil membuatnya retak sedikit. Mungkin dua tahun lalu memang seharusnya aku tidak bercerita pada Sasuke yang sebenarnya, aku bisa saja berbohong lagi. Dan aku juga tidak seharusnya melakukan itu, tidak seharusnya aku beraksi di sana dan menewaskan partnerku sendiri.

Masih terbayang jelas di dalam pikiranku, wajahnya yang sekarat. Memang tidak seharusnya aku lakukan itu, aku menyesal. Padahal dari awal aku sudah tahu kalau semua itu adalah jebakan, kenapa aku tetap kesana hingga aku melihatnya tewas tepat di depan mataku sendiri. Memang aku adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran, tapi aku tetaplah manusia. Dan partner ku itu.. dia hampir sama dengan Sasuke, aku menganggapnya seperti saudaraku sendiri. Dia yang sering membantuku. Akh! Semua pikiran ini membuatku pusing! Dan tanpa aku sadari aku sudah menarik rambutku sendiri, frustasi dengan semua ini.

"be! Dobe! Oi!" suara Sasuke menyadarkanku, semua kilasan balik itu tiba-tiba saja pergi dan berubah menjadi wajah khawatir Sasuke yang ada di seberang ku.

"aku tidak apa" jawabku menenangkannya.

"aku tidak bertanya keadaanmu, bodoh" dia lalu berdiri dan beranjak ke arah pintu, membukanya dan keluar. Tapi sebelum pintu itu tertutup, aku mendengar sebuah kata yang membuatku sedikit kaget.

"sampai jumpa di kelas besok, my brother!" yah, meski aneh. Tapi apa itu benar? Sasuke masih menganggapku sebagai saudaranya? Entah harus merasa bagaimana, tapi perasaan dominanku adalah bahagia! Aku bahagia karena Sasuke mau menerimaku sebagai sahabatnya lagi, bahkan saudaranya. Rasanya sangat bahagia mempunyai saudara lagi!

**Naruto POV's End**

.

Disebuah ruangan dengan gaya victory yang melekat, dengan warna cat dominan merah dan abu. Disana berdiri tiga orang dan satu orang duduk di depan sebuah meja mahal dengan ukiran ular yang rumit. Di hadapannya adalah seorang pria bersurai kuning dengan mata birunya mengenakan sebuah jaket kulit berwarna hitam. Dan di kanan-kiri pria yang duduk itu terdapat dua orang dengan pakaian jas lengkap dan rapi. Suasana di dalam ruangan itu sepertinya agak tegang karena kemarahan remaja dengan jaket hitam itu.

"aku tidak pernah mendengar kontrak seperti itu!" kilah pemuda dengan jaket hitam itu pada pria yang duduk di depannya.

"khu khu khu.. tapi kau sudah menandatanganinya, berarti kau setuju semua itu. Lagi pula.. Kenapa kau berhenti? Tidak sanggup eh?" ledeknya dengan senyum sinis.

"diamlah Orochimaru! Pokoknya aku sudah membatalkan kontrak" bantah pemuda itu lagi. Pria yang bernama Ororchimaru itu berubah menjadi sangardan menyeramkan, anak buahnya yang berada di sana hanya dapat melihatnya dengan bandan kaku ketakutan. Tapi tidak dengan remaja laki-laki itu. Mata biru nya menatap kembali pada mata ular hazel Orochimaru.

"baiklah, kontrak di batalkan! Kau boleh pergi" pemuda itu pun tersenyum puas.

"aku kembalikan uangmu" surai pirang itu mengambil uang dan buku yang pernah diberikan padanya dari jaket dan berjalan mendekat ke meja kerja Orochimaru.

"tidak perlu" seringainya keluar berbarengan dengan sebuah benda.

**Dorr!**

"akan aku ambil sendiri" Sebuah pistol night hawk 50c dengan moncong yang sedikit berasap itu ditodongkan ke arah kepala remaja pirang tadi. Sedangkan salah satu dari tujuh peluru yang ada sudah bersarang tepat di dalam kepala, mata remaja itu melotot kaget kemudian roboh.

"warna perak dan hitam memang sangat bagus, tidak rugi aku membeli buatan Israel" seringainya mengembang begitu darah mulai membanjiri mayat yang terkapar disana.

"istirahatlah dengan damai, Deidara"

**Kriing! Kring...!**

Suara telepon menggema di dalam ruangan yang kini berisikan tiga orang dan satu mayat, dengan segera Orochimaru mengangkatnya.

"ya, Hime-sama"

"apa kau sudah mengatasi Deidara? Orochimaru-san" suara orang di seberang sana terdengar sayup-sayup.

"oh, baru saja selesai, Hime. Ada lagi?"

"Bagaimana dengan yang satu lagi?"

"Maksudmu Naruto? Kalau dia.. belum memberi kabar selanjutnya, mungkin masih dalam tahap"

"ah, souka. Jika sudah, aku tunggu kabarmu" suara disana semakin tidak jelas karena keramaian yang ada.

"hm, ya. Semoga saja cara ini berhasil memusnahkannya"

"ya, semoga saja. Ku tunggu secepatnya Orochimaru-san. Dan jangan lupa untuk membereskan mayat itu!"

Dan kemudian telepon ditutup. Pria pecinta ular itu segera berpaling pada dua bawahannya yang sedang mengamati mayat Deidara yang masih menampakkan raut kekagetan.

"apa yang kalian perhatikan? Mayat itu tidak akan membuang dirinya dengan sendirinya. Cepat bereskan!"

"ba-baik tuan" dan para cecunguk itu pun pergi dengan membawa mayat Deidara yang sudah memejamkan matanya, akan sangat menyeramkan bila membawa mayat melotot, bagaimana jika dia berkedip. Kira-kira itulah pikiran para anak buah itu.

Kini dia hanya sendirian di ruangannya. Suara jam menggema di dalam ruangan itu, matanya terpaku pada sebuah foto. Disana, seorang remaja usia lima belas tahun berambut indigo pendek dengan mata bagai rembulan, dan disampingnya adalah anak laki-laki usia enam belasan dengan rambut cokelat panjang dan warna mata yang sama dengan gadis di sampingnya.

"kemarin itu hanyalah sebuah pemanasan, permainan yang sebenarnya sebentar lagi akan benar-benar dimulai" seringai terkembang di wajahnya yang yang sudah menyeramkan.

"kau akan mendapatkan balasan yang sama dan setimpal. Karena semua itu harus selalu seimbang, yak kan? Neji Hyuga, dan Hinata Hyuga, menarik! Hahahahahaha... kau akan mati!" suara tawa pun menggema di ruangan itu, Orochimaru tertawa seperti orang sedang kesetanan.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Akhirnya si Honey muncul lagi. Saya pun baru sadar kalau ini sudah terbengkalai selama tiga bulanan, thanks untuk Hyuugazan karena sudah mengingatkan saya ^^ ini sudah di buat secepatnya, tapi apa daya karena internetnya lagi terganggu.. jadi baru bisa post sekarang deh hehe.. gomennasai. Saya juga minta maaf sama nobody-san, karena tidak sesuai keinginan kamu, maklum ajah.. filternya kan Romance – Crime, bukan Mystery – Crime. Jika mau yang mystery, silakan cari di tempat lain dulu nee, soalnya aku belum terlalu mahir dalam mystery, Crime ajah masih begini hehe ^^

Dan arigatou untuk seorang silent reader yang baik hati, karena sudah menyuport Shan (yah lho, gimana caranya tuh) arigatou, hontouni arigatou. Jadi makin semangat buat nulis cerita^^

Dan akhir kata seperti biasa...

**REVIEW**

**Onegai...**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**Honey**

**Chapter 3**

Berawal dari rasa penasaran, Naruto sang pembunuh bayaran mengiyakan permintaan Orochimaru untuk membunuh orang yang disayanginya, Hyuga Hinata yang sudah seperti adiknya. Tapi rasa penasarannya itu berhasil menjungkir balikan perasaannya, bahkan pikirannya. Sekarang dia hanya harus menghadapi semua intrik dan kejadian yang datang dari rasa penasarannya.

**.**

.

**-SENIN-**

** 08.00**

Naruto hanya dapat termenung menatap layar datar di depannya. Berita disana. Sebuah berita tentang kematian salah satu pembunuh bayaran yang sedang diburu oleh para polisi. Dia adalah saingan Naruto, walau hanya orang itu yang menganggap Naruto adalah saingannya. Meski begitu, orang dalam berita itu adalah temannya. Baru saja dia bahagia kemarin, dan sekarang ada lagi musibah yang datang. Tuhan seperti sedang mempermainkannya.

"Deidara.. bagaimana bisa?" matanya masih terpaku pada gambar mayat di depannya.

"_mayat itu disinyalir adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran dengan inisial De, anggota dari organisasi Akatsuki yang sedang di cari-cari oleh kepolisian Konoha saat ini. Terdapat sebuah peluru tersangkut dalam otaknya. Dengan sebuah pistol yang tersisa enam dari tujuh di dalamnya, pelaku diduga telah melakukan tindakan bunuh diri. Polisi masih akan mengusut tuntas kasus ini. Selanjutnya saya akan kembali kan kepada anda di studi-" _perkataan dari reporter itu berhenti, juga dengan tvnya. Karena sekarang Naruto sudah mematikannya.

"dia tidak mungkin bunuh diri" si blonde itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil handphone dari sakunya dan menelepon nomer yang sudah ada di sana. Dengan seragam sekolahnya ia berjalan tanpa tas, sebenarnya dia sudah telat sekarang, mungkin Naruto harus bolos untuk hari ini.

"kumpulkan anak buahmu sekarang! Jam sepuluh aku sampai sana" dan suara berdebam pelan pun terdengar pelan dari pintu, dan tempat itu pun jadi kosong.

.

** 09.00**

Sasuke berjalan tergesa-gesa di lorong. Entah kenapa untuk mencapai ujung lorong itu seperti membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam, dia sudah terlambat satu jam. Disana lumayan penuh dengan orang-orang berlalu lalang. Tidak dihiraukannya orang-orang berseragam yang mengamati dirinya yang mengenakan seragam Konoha High School.

Kaki jenjangnya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu berwarna putih polos dengan bagian atas bertuliskan _SP room_.

**Tok.**

Sebuah ketukan, hanya sekali saja sudah membuat pintu itu bergeser terbuka dan menampakan kepala seorang laki-laki seusia dengannya dengan kepala nanasnya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih serius dari biasanya. Setelah puas meneliti Sasuke, orang itu barulah membuka lebar pintu putih itu.

Di dalam sudah ada tiga orang lainnya yang duduk berhadapan di meja panjang. Mereka semua memiliki kesamaan. Pin yang tersemat pada dada kiri pakaian mereka semua adalah pin yang sama. Sebuah pin yang dialih fungsi menjadi alat pelacak dan kode panggilan darurat untuk semua unit. Mereka adalah tim inti dari secret police.

Sai, Sasori, dan Kakashi dengan seragam sekolah masing-masing, hanya menatap ke arah pintu dimana ada Sasuke disana dengam Shikamaru yang masih menggenggam pegangan pintu. Mata Sasuke sedikit mengilap tajam, seperti ada sebuah kobaran api hitam dalam mata itu.

"Shika, jelaskan semua ini secara singkat" perintah tegas dari sang leader berseragam KHS itu mengaung di ruangan seluas sepuluh kali dua belas meter itu.

Sedangkan yang di perintah itu berjalan mendekat ke arah meja dan mengambil berkas yang sudah disiapkannya, menyerahkan kepada Sasuke untuk dibaca. Yang diberi berkas langsung saja menyambarnya dan membaca secepat yang ia bisa.

"kita tidak punya seseorang untuk dicurigai sama sekali, makanya polisi bilang kasus ini akan ditutup. Tapi aku dan Sasori meminta sedikit waktu untuk menyelidikinya" ucap seorang remaja dengan seragam yang berbeda dengan Sasuke, Sai dari sekolah seni di pusat Konoha.

"dia tidak mungkin bunuh diri. Kita semua tahu itu" suara itu keluar dari remaja bermasker yang duduk dihadapan bungsu Uchiha.

"aku akan bawa berkas ini. Sekarang kalian boleh bubar" Sasuke kembali berdiri dari kursinya dan beranjak dari ruangan luas itu.

"Kau mau kemana? Sekolah? Kau kembali pun butuh waktu satu jam yang berarti itu tinggal satu jam pelajaran, lagi pula Naruto juga tidak sekolah. Ngakunya sih sakit. Kau dekat lagi dengan si rubah itu?" komentar Sasori yang masih mengutak-atik hand phone Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan ada di tangannya.

"Bukan urusanmu" Segera hand phone itu beralih tangan lagi ke pemiliknya. Dilihatnya layar touch screen di sana yang terdapat sebuah pesan singkat dari sahabatnya.

**From : 02385xxxxxxx (**ngasal** ^^)**

**To : me **

**Teme! hari ini aku sakit. Tolong beritahu Iruka-sensei tentang ini :D**

Darimana Sasuke tahu itu Naruto? Oh, jangan pernah tanya itu. Tapi, darimana Naruto tahu nomer telepon Sasuke? Seingat pantat ayam itu dia tidak pernah bertukar nomer dengan Naruto, sejak dua tahun lalu. Atau mungkin sahabatnya itu menghafal nomernya.. tapi itu kan sudah dua tahun lamanya.

Tidak mau terlalu dipusingkan, akhirnya onix itu pergi dari ruangan. Meninggalkan anak buahnya yang hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

"Sasuke itu, selalu saja seenaknya. Buat apa dia mengajak kita rapat di tempat ini kalau akhirnya malah kita ditinggal?" gerutuan meluncur dari bibir remaja nanas itu, ia sedikit merapikan seragamnya lalu pergi keluar.

"saa, bagaimana dengan game center? Sai, Sasori, kalian mau kan?" pertanyaan Kakashi hanya dijawab oleh gelengan keduanya.

"gomen, aku ada lukisan yang belum selesai untuk pameran kelas" jawab Sai dengan senyum palsunya seperti biasa lalu pergi. Wajah bermasker itu beralih pada Sasori yang juga ikut berdiri dan mendekati pintu.

"aku sibuk" kemudian suara debaman pelan datag seiring semakin sepinya ruangan itu.

Kini Kakashi hanya sendirian di ruangan itu, duduk manis dengan kepala dipangku tangan. Senyuman aneh tergambar samar dari maskernya (?). matanya terus mengamati pintu yang masih berada disana. Dia berdiri lalu membuka pintu.

"Sibuk, ya?" katanya sebelum pintu itu benar-benar tertutup. Kemudian ia pergi menjauh dari sana.

.

**10.00**

Si blonde itu menatap kesal pada teman-temannya yang ada di ruangan itu. Beberapa dari mereka adalah teman sekolahnya dan sisanya adalah anak dari sekolah lain. Kiba hanya duduk lesu di sofa berwarna marun yang menghadap Naruto, di kanan kirinya masih ada masing-masing dua orang yang kira-kira wajahnya hampir sama dengannya.

"kau kaget? Kami pun sama, aku tidak tahu kabarnya sejak dua hari lalu" ucap salah satu temannya yang bersandar pada pilar di ruang itu. Dia Obito, siswa dari Oto gakuen.

"aku juga tidak tahu, bahkan minggu lalu adalah terakhir aku melihatnya" jawab Kiba, dia memang bukan anggota Akatsuki, begitu juga Naruto, namun mereka berdua dan Akatsuki adalah sekutu.

"aku tahu dia mati sejak dua hari lalu, dia dibunuh" suara tegas dari ketua Akatsuki itu mengalihkan perhatian enam orang disana, Naruto, Kiba, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, dan Sasori.

"demi Jashin! Kau tahu dan kau diam saja?" Hidan menatapnya dengan geram. Sedangkan Pein sang ketuanya hanya dapat maklu dan menatap balik dengan wajah datar.

"jika kita semua datang ke sana pun, kita akan tetap kalah! Orochimaru itu mafia yang sangat licik" kali ini perhatian teralih pada Sasori. Mereka menatap penasaran padanya. Kemudian Sasori berjalan ke tengah-tengah mereka semua dan menyerahkan sebuah map kertas pada Pein.

"ini hasil dari kepolisian. Aku mendapat tugas untuk menyelidikinya. Sudah kubuat dua macam teks, yang satu adalah yang palsu yang tidak berisikan siapa pelakunya, yang satu lagi adalah yang asli. Dan ini yang asli" Pein membukanya perlahan, membacanya cepat dan menyerahkannya pada yang lain untuk dilihat. Kemudian dia mengangguk.

"tidak salah aku memerintahkanmu menerima permintaan dari kepolisian itu" Sasori kembali ke tempatnya semula, duduk di sofa samping Naruto.

"dan, karena aku sudah tahu kalau kita akan kehilangan anggota. Aku sudah merekrut salah satu remaja dari Konoha juga, sebentar lagi mungkin dia akan datang. Jadi untuk menunggunya mungkin kita dapat berdiskusi lagi" semuanya hanya mengangguk. "bisa kau jelaskan lagi apa yang kau dapat dari kepolisian?" lanjutnya sambil menatap Sasori.

"aku hanya mendapat sedikit info, saat itu ketua hanya datang sebentar untuk meminta penjelasan. tapi seorang yang bernama Shika itu langsung memberi berkas yang aku buat lalu ketuanya pergi. Sepertinya untuk menjenguk temannya yang mengaku sakit" dia menmperjelas kata 'sakit' dalam penuturannya sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan aku-tahu-segalanya. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya pura-pura polos atau memang dia tidak tahu.

"mungkin Sasuke akan ke rumahmu, Naruto" lanjut Sasori memperjelas.

"maa, mungkin saja" balas anak itu malas. Padalah ia juga cukup kebingungan, smsnya itu kan hanya untuk alasan. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke benar-benar akan ke rumahnya? Bisa gawat kalau kata-kata Sasori benar terjadi.

"masalahnya adalah, Deidara bilang padaku kalau dia itu diperintah untuk membunuh orang yang mencoba membunuh Hinata" semua orang tersentak, termasuk Naruto. Mereka semua tahu kalau orang yang diperintah untuk membunuh gadis Hyuga itu adalah Naruto, sekutu mereka.

"cerobohnya Deidara, dia tidak terlalu memerhatikannya hingga dia baru sadar kalau orang itu kau. Kemarin sore dia menelepon dan bilang padaku kalau dia akan membatalkannya, dan hari ini yang kita lihat adalah mayatnya" suara Pein kembali terdengar sendu begitu dia mengakhiri ceritanya.

"yang membuatku kaget bukanlah perjanjiannya, tapi.. kenapa Orochimaru mau membunuhku?"

"Jangan bilang kalau yang memintamu itu dia?" Kiba kembali berbicara setelah sekian lama diam.

"Orochimaru yang memintaku membunuh Hinata, tepatnya bukan Ororchimaru. Bosnya yang ingin Hinata mati. Apa Ororchimaru ingin melindungi Hinata?" semuanya begitu membingungkan, Oochimaru, bosnya, bahkan kematian Deidara.

"bukannya Ororchimaru punya hubungan yang cukup dekat dengan keluarga Hyuga?" pertanyaan itu mengalir dari masker orang yang baru datang. Semua mata tertuju padanya, menatapnya ingin tahu, siapa orang baru itu.

"Kakashi Hatake desu, yoroshiku onegaishimatsu" orang yang menunjuk dirinya Kakashi itu berojigi dengan sopan di hadapan semuanya, tidak terkecuali Sasori.

"ah.. ini dia Kakashi, orang yang aku bilang pengganti Deidara. Jadi.. akrabkan diri kalian padanya minna, terutama kau Sasori. Karena Deidara adalah partnermu, jadi kau tahu apa artinya kan?" Pein kembali menjelaskan pada semuannya. Sasori hanya mengangguk pelan dengan wajah horornya.

Sedangkan Kakashi hanya berdiri lalu berjalan perlahan ke arah Sasori dan duduk di sampingnya. Jadi posisinya adalah Naruto, kosong, Sasori, baru Kakashi.

"mohon kerja samanya.. Sasori-san" sebuah senyum tergambar dari wajah Kakashi yang tertutup masker.

"ya" setelah itu Pein melanjutkan penjelasannya tentang Orochimaru, kepolisian, dan juga Hyuga. Semua penjelasan itu jadi tidak masuk dalam kepala si pengrajin bineka marionet itu. Pikirannya buyar setelah mengetahui kalau Kakashi, salah sau anggota _sp_ akan menjadi rekannya dalam Akatsuki. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"setelah kita selesai dengan kesibukan ini, mari ke game center. Aku rasa ada permainan menarik untuk kita" bisik Kakashi yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan dari Sasori. Baru ia ingin mendiskusikan ini padanya, dan ternyata Kakashi adalah orang yang pintar membaca situasi.

.

**12.00**

Diskusi sudah selesai, di ruangan itu hanya tersisa empat orang, Naruto, Pein, Sasori dan Kakashi. Sebenarnya sekarang Naruto harus pergi karena Sasuke memberinya pesan untuk pulang, tapi masih ada beberapa kalimat yang masih janggal di pikirannya.

"kau masih disini?" tanya laki-laki dengan ambut putih dan pakaian khas seorang siswa yang masih dipakainya.

"ya, masih ada yang harus aku tanyakan. Kau sendiri?"

"aku? Aku malas pulang, toh jika aku pulang pun akan sangat membosankan. Lebih baik disini, sedikit mengganggu Sasori mungkin akan menghiburku" sebuah senyuman tergambar pada wajah tampan yang tertutup itu.

"yah.. sepertinya kau benar" mata Namikaze itu terus berjelajah pada ruang tamu yang tadinya ramai, sekarang hanya bersisa mereka berempat. Disana matanya bertemu tatap dengan sang ketua Akatsuki.

"Pein, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan" wajah yang biasanya tersenyum riang itu kini terlihat begitu serius.

"mengenai Hyuga dan Ororchimaru? Aku hanya mengetahui sedikit tentang mereka. Mungkin aku bisa memberitahumu"

Kini mereka berempat telah duduk di sofa yang sama saat diskusi tadi. Sasori yang bersampingan dengan Naruto dan berhadapan dengan Pein dan Kakashi. Sebenarnya semua ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya baik dengan Kakashi maupun Sasori, tapi semua tidak apa. Toh mereka kan cuma ingin menjadi seorang pendengar saja, tapi tidak dalam pikiran Sasori yang kiranya terlihat sedikit panik. Dia harus mencari cara agar pembicaraan ini tidak di dengar oleh Kakashi, tapi dia tidak tahu caranya.

"Hyuga itu, adalah klan baik-baik. Mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang melanggar hukum. Setidaknya itu yang aku tahu sebelum skandal tentang Neji." Ah, ya.. Neji Hyuga, wajah dari kakak Hinata itu tergambar jelas di ingatannya. Ingatan yang buruk saat jantung remaja itu berhenti karena peluru yang bersarang disana merusak kinerja detakannya. Naruto ada di sana saat itu, menatap remaja itu, lalu pergi dari sana karena panik. Waktu itu ia benar-benar merasa bersalah, semua gambaran kematian Neji masih ada di otaknya. Suara sirine polisi dan ambulan mengaung dari mansion itu, banyaknya suara teriakan membuatnya panik hingga ia pergi kabur tanpa sepatah kata.

"Orochimaru itu.." Suara dari Pein kembali membuat Naruto bangkit dari bayangannya.

"dia adalah sepupu dari Neji dan Hinata Hyuga, bisa dibilang sepupu jauh. Tapi mungkin saja Orochimaru itu menyukai Hinata sepupunya sendiri hingga dia ingin membunuhmu. Dan mengenai bos dari Orochimaru.. belum ada yang tahu siapa dia. Aku pernah memerintahkan seseorang untuk mengungkap siapa dia, namun hasilnya orang yang ku suruh itu malah kembali padaku" lanjutnya.

"dimana orang itu sekarang?" Pein hanya menggeleng pelan dengan wajah yang sedikit ditundukan.

"dia kembali.. namun yang kembali hanya kepalanya, dan sebuah surat berbentuk ancaman agar aku tidak mencaritahu soal itu lagi atau esoknya kepalaku yang akan dikirim lewat paket" semua orang yang ada disana membulatkan mata. Sebegitu sadiskah pemimpin dari pria pecinta ular itu? Tapi kalau di ingat-ingat tentang sikap Ororchimaru, mungkin itu wajar, Orochimaru sendiri saja seperti itu.. bagaimana dengan bosnya.

"dan setelah itu aku sudah tidak mencaritahu lagi siapa orang itu" lanjutnya.

"Pein, ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?" pria dengan hidung penuh tindikan itu mengangguk, namun kemudian dia menatap ke arah Sasori dan Kakashi secara bergantian.

"my.. Sasori-san, ayo kita pergi. Banyak yang perlu kupahami disini, bagaimana dengan di game center?" ajak Kakashi mengetahui kalau pembicaraan sekarang mulai masuk babak privacy.

"ah, iya.. baiklah" Sasori bangkit juga dari duduknya, mungkin dia juga mengerti pembicaraan ini agak personal.

"mungkin ada permainan menarik yang dapat kita mainkan disana" lanjut orang itu sambil berjalan menjauh dari Pein dan Naruto, beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah hilang dari balik pintu.

.

**13.00**

"Dobe, kau dimana? Sial! Orang itu benar-benar sial!" keluh seorang remaja laki-laki dengan rambut mencuatnya yang seperti pantat ayam sambil bulak-balik di depan apartemen orang yang sedari tadi dikeluhkannya.

"di saat seperti ini dia malah tidak ada di rumahnya, seharusnya dia tetap di rumah! Enak sekali dia mengaku sakit padaku sedangkan dia malah keluyuran di jam-jam panas begini" kekesalnnya semakin memuncak. Pasalnya sudah sejak tiga jam lalu dia sudah berada di depan pintu itu.

"minimal balas smsku bodoh! Kau itu kemana.. mana aku tahu kau masih hidup atau tidak" semakin lama ia sudah seperti orang gila, bicara sendiri dan marah-marah sendiri.

**Drrrrtt… drrrrtt… **

Teleponnya bergetar. Sebuah telepon masuk, dia mengangkaatnya tanpa tahu siapa yang menelepon.

"ha'I"

"_sebaiknya kau hentikan. Mungkin saja dia sedang di rumah temannya. Aku lelah melihatmu dari sini, kau mundar-mandir tidak jelas dan terus meracau. Dia akan baik-baik saja"_ Sasuke seakan tidak mendengar suara Shikamaru, dia tetap berdiri di depan pintu itu.

"kau pulang saja sana, aku akan menunggunya. Bisa bahaya kalau dia mati!" dan telepon itu langsung saja ditutup. Sasuke kembali menghadap pintu, dengan iseng dia memainkan pegangannya, menariknya ke bawah dan tiba-tiba..

**Ckrek..**

_Eh? _ Pintunya tidak dikunci? SEDARI TADI PINTU INI TIDAK DIKUNCI? Lalu untuk apa dia mundar-mandir SELAMA TIGA JAAAAAAAM?! Bodohnya dia. Lupa kalau kebiasaan Naruto memang begini, sering lupa untuk mengunci pintu. Segera saja dia masuk dan duduk di sofa. Duduk terus hingga tidak terasa sudah setengah jam dia disana. Dia sudah berganti posisi sebanyak sepuluh kali hingga sekarang dia sedang berbaring di sana, menunggu tiga setengah jam memang membosankan hingga lambat lau ia mengantuk dan matanya terpejam. Tidur sebentar mungkin tak apa.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Huahahaha….. bosankan? Saya tau, chap ini memanglah flat.. karena saya belum makan ch*itato "life is never flat" haha… ini saya buat selama seharian dengan segala aktifitas.. dan ini spesial chap untuk ulang tahun teman saya dan saudara saya yang berbarengan ^^ Otanjobei omedeto gozaimatsu Onii-chan! Ijal-kun! Ada ya.. orang ngasih hadiah ultah untuk teman dan saudaranya sebuah chapter dari cerita.. huahaha,, itu saya! ^^

Maaf untuk Hyugazan-san… tidak seperti permintaan kamu DX aku benar-benar lagi sulit untuk membayangkan adegan-adegan actionnya huaa gomen nasai ne… ( ≥,≤)

oke! Seperti biasa saya minta..

.

.

.

**REVIEW! O-ne-ga-i *kawaii face***

**.**

**.**

Indonesia, 22 Juli 2015


	4. Chapter 4

.

**Honey**

**Chapter 4**

Berawal dari rasa penasaran, Naruto sang pembunuh bayaran mengiyakan permintaan Orochimaru untuk membunuh orang yang disayanginya, Hyuga Hinata yang sudah seperti adiknya. Tapi rasa penasarannya itu berhasil menjungkir balikkan perasaannya, bahkan pikirannya. Sekarang dia hanya harus menghadapi semua intrik dan kejadian yang datang dari rasa penasarannya.

.

.

Sasori dan Kakashi sudah berada sebuah gudang di belakang game center, melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka berdua. Sasori dengan keringat dingin yang sedikit menetes dari pelipisnya, ia sedikit takut. Bagaimana jika Kakashi mengadukan tentang ia kepada kepolisian? Bias gawat urusan. Dia belum menyelesaikan masalah Deidara, makanya dia belum siap untuk masuk penjara.

"aku memang sudah mencurigaimu sejak lama, gelagatmu itu mencurigakan di mata ku" suara tenang Kakashi menginterupsi pemikiran Sasori yang melalang lintang entah kemana.

"heh, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan ikut masalah ini hingga sebegitunya. Kali ini siapa yang menyuruhmu? Sasuke?" Suara Sasori seakan santai menutupi kegugupannya, Kakashi hanya dapat menyeringai di balik maskernya.

"Tidak, ini inisiatifku sendiri. Lagi pula bukan kah perfect timing? Saat rekanmu tewas, aku datang menggantikan. Kau tahu simbiosis mutualisme bukan?" Kakashi kembali bersuara.

"apa maumu?"

"mauku? Aku mau kita bekerja sama. Aku tidak akan mengadu pada kepolisian tentang pengkhianatanmu, dan kau tidak akan mengadu pada Akatsuki tentang jati diriku" penawaran itu terlihat menggiurkan bagi kedua pihak, mereka akan masing-masing aman pada tempatnya.

"cheh, baiklah" Sasori berjalan mendekat hingga mereka cukup dekat untuk berjabat tangan.  
"aku tidak pernah menyangka akan melakukan kerja sama seperti ini denganmu, Kakashi Hatake"

"Aku pun sama seperti dirimu Sasori, kita di pihak yang sama"

**.**

Naruto sampai di depan apartemennya pukul sembilan malam. Wajahnya terlihat tidak karuan, dia stress. Memikirkan tentang ancaman itu membuatnya frustasi. Jika ia membunuh Hinata, dia akan dibunuh Orochimaru. Jika dia membatalkannya, Orochimaru diperintahkan untuk membunuhnya. Dan jika ia diam pun, Orochimaru beserta kawanannya akan mencari lalu membunuhnya. Ini semua sangat dilemma.

Belum lagi dengan pemimpin Orochimaru yang misterius itu, siapa dia sebenarnya? Dari tindakannya ia seperti seorang perfeksionis yang tidak memiliki rasa takut sama sekali. Ada lagi yang membuatnya berpikir terus, satu pertanyaan yang selalu mengganjal dipikirannya. '_Apa salah Hinata hingga mereka ingin membunuhnya?' _ itu yang selalu ada dipikirannya.

Sebenarnya ia tidak mau membunuh Hinata, justru Uzumaki yang satu itu sudah berjanji untuk menjaganya. Janjinya pada mantan partnernya sewaktu masih jadi anggota akatsuki itu memang ingin ia tepati, sangat ingin malah. Tapi, jebakan dari Orochimaru itu membuatnya harus berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Bukan jebakan sih sebenarnya, tapi keteledorannya yang tidak membuka isi map itu terlebih dahulu sebelum tanda tangan kontrak adalah penyebabnya.

Tidak mau banyak berpikir lagi akhirnya ia memasukkan kunci namun dia sadar kalau pintu itu tidak terkunci. _Aku kelupaan lagi untuk mengunci? Kalau ada Teme, dia pasti akan memarahiku_ batinnya sambil tersenyum mengingat berapa kali ia sudah diomeli oleh temannya hanya karena kunci pintu. Memang hal sepele, tapi kalau begitu kan mungkin saja dia kemasukan maling seperti sekarang.

Sedikit kaget ketika ia melihat ada sepasang sepatu berwarna hitam yang tidak dikenalnya berada di dalam apartemen milik sang blonde. Benarkah dia kedatangan maling? Tapi mana mungkin seorang maling meletakkan sepatu begitu rapi tanpa lupa untuk dibalik? Sopan sekali maling itu.

Dengan perlahan ia berjalan masuk mencari di arah dapur yang langung lurus, tidak ada orang. Mungkin saja dia di ruang tamu? Benar saja, disana ada seseorang yang tertidur miring ke arah tv. Surai ravennya melambai lambai tertiup angin dari jendela yang masih terbuka di dekatnya. Wajahnya tertutup tangan putih pucat. Dengan sekali lihat saja Naruto tahu kalau itu pastilah Sasuke, tapi untuk apa dia kemari?

Disentuhnya tangan putih itu, dingin. Sasuke pasti kedinginan tertidur di sini entah sejak kapan. Apa mungkin ia datang untuk menemuinya? Dan tertidur karena terlalu lama menunggu? Kasihan sekali dia. Blonde itu pun berjalan ke arah kamar sambil membawa tas milik Sasuke, dan kembali lagi dengan sebuah selimut dan bantal.

Di angkatnya pelan kepala raven itu dan diselipkan bantal, lalu ia menyelimuti sahabat baiknya itu. Tak lupa tangan yang tadi menutupi wajanya diturunkan. Kini wajah tampan yang damai itu terlihat jelas, kelopak dengan bulu mata yang agak panjang dan lebat yang menutupi obsidian indah di dalamnya.

"ne, Sasuke. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" bicaranya sendiri seakan Sasuke memang mendengarkannya.

"apa aku harus menyerahkan diriku pada Orochimaru dan tidak membunuh Hinata? Tapi jika begitu, Hinata akan mati juga di tangan orang lain, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Aku menyayanginya seperti adik sendiri" matanya sedikit berkilat oleh air mata yang sedikit keluar karena kesesakkan hatinya.

"aku harus melindunginya. Hanya dengan menjadi kekasihnya dan selalu ada di sisinyalah cara untuk ia tetap aman. Tapi.. akankah kau masih mau berteman denganku? Orang yang masih mendekati orang yang kau cintai, Sasuke? Aku harus bagaimana untuk melindungi Hinata dan perasaan mu?"

"bagaimana pun juga kau sahabat terbaikku. Tapi Hinata adalah titipan darinya. Maaf jika itu akan menyakiti perasaanmu" dilihatnya wajah sahabatnya yang sangat damai, berbeda sekali dengan wajahnya saat terjaga. Wajah Sasuke kini terlihat begitu tenang dengan bulu matanya yang bisa dibilang lentik. Naruto tersenyum, mikirkan betapa cantik wajah sahabatnya ini ketika tertidur.

"tunggu, apa yang aku pikirkan?" dia menampar wajahnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. "Sadar bodoh! Lebih baik aku buat makan malam" akhirnya ia memutuskan membuat makan malam –yang sebenarnya sudah telat- dari pada memandangi wajah tidur Sasuke yang kemungkina dapat membuatnya melenceng.

"mungkin membuat spaghetti cukup bagus untuk jam setengah sepuluh" gumamnya memikirkan makanan apa yang harus dimasaknya.

**.**

.

Sasuke terbangun satu setengah jam setelah makanan siap. Ia terbangun karena suara gaduh tv yang disetel oleh pemilik apartemen tempatnya tidur. Dibukanya kelopak mata itu perlahan menampakkan iris obsidian gelapnya. Matanya berkeliaran di penjuru ruangan itu, tempat itu sudah gelap padahal seingatnya tempatnya tidur itu terang oleh lampu dan sinar matahari dari jendela.

_Jam berapa sekarang?_ Si raven itu mencoba bangun dan menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. _Tunggu dulu, Selimut? Sejak kapan aku memakai selimut, apa Dobe sudah pulang?_ Pikirnya sambil menurunkan kakinya ke bawah, tapi gerakannya terhenti karena kakinya menyentuh sesuatu yang rata dan sedikit empuk. Ditundukan wajahnya untuk melihat ada apa di bawah kakinya.

"Dobe" gumamnya saat melihat kalau kakinya itu mengenai perut ber-abs milik si tuan rumah yang sedikit terbuka. Rupanya gumaman Sasuke telah berhasil sedikit membangunkan orang di bawahnya.

"hmm? Kau sudah bangun Sasuke? Tidur lah lagi, ini sudah malam" suaranya parau dan tidak jelas, tapi Sasuke mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh temannya ini.

Naruto kembali tidur di atas karpet di bawah sofa yang ditiduri Sasuke sambil sedikit menggulung tubuhnyna, dia kedinginan. Tidak perlu dilihat dua kali pun Sasuke tau kalau Naruto kedinginan, jelas saja, toh selimutnya dipakai oleh Sasuke. Dia pun melepas selimutnya dann memberikannya pada Naruto.

"kau bisa kedinginan jika memberi selimutnya padaku" suara parau itu keluar lagi dan kini lebih jelas.

"apa kau tidak ada selimut lagi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"tidak, aku lupa kalau semuanya sedang di laundry" gumamnya kembali tidak jelas. Sasuke kembali memberikan selimut itu kepada Naruto yang sudah mulai terlelap lalu dia pun tidur lagi di sofa itu.

_**Set**_

"huaa!"

_**bruk!**_

Suara itu berasal dari jatuhnya Sasuke karena tarikan dari Naruto. Heran juga karena orang setengah terlelap itu memiliki kekuatan seperti itu. Naruto lalu melebarkan selimut untuk menutupi Sasuke.

"sekarang, tidurlah" gumam Naruto lagi. Matanya terpejam, dan rambutnya terkulai lemas di sisi bantal yang ia pakai, wajahnya terlihat damai.

Sasuke, bukannya tidur, tapi dia malah lebih focus mengamati wajah orang yang tertidur di sampingnya. Bulu matanya yang tebal, tiga garis seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Sangat manis dan menawan. Ditatapnya wajah itu terus-menerus, ini pertama kalinya dalam dua tahun terakhir ia sedekat ini dengan si pirang. Sebelumnya mereka itu sangat akrab bahkan Sasuke sering tersenyum dan curhat mengenai apa saja pada sahabat terdekatnya ini, tapi itu dua tahun yang lalu.

Perlahan sapphire itu terlihat, bagai sebuah samudera yang membentang luas dan siap menelannya jika ia tidak pandai berenang. Mata yang hampir dua tahun tidak saling memandang selama ini, biasanya mereka akan saling mengalihkan pandang saat bertemu. Tapi sekarang mata itu melihatnya, saling tukar pandang dan tersenyum.

"kau tidak tidur?" suara Naruto memecahkan keheningan.

"tidak, jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto lalu mengambil handphone touchscreennya untuk menengok jam berapa sekarang.

"sekarang sudah jam setengah satu pagi" lalu Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, menambah berantakan rambutnya itu. Kemudian ia mengambi remote tv dan menekan nekan tombolyang ada guna berganti channel.

"kau tidak mengantuk? Jam berapa kau sampai?" pertanyaan dari Sasuke mengalihkan wajah Naruto dari tv, memang pertanyaan sepele, tapi sangat jarang ada yang bertanya seperti itu kepadanya, kecuali Sasuke dulu.

"hm.. yah, kira-kira jam sembilan malam" jawaban Naruto masih terdengar agak canggung, dan Sasuke mengetahui itu.

"urusan 'itu', ya?" pertanyaan Sasuke memang terdengar membingungkan, namun Naruto segera memahami inti pertanyaan itu. Ia pun mengangguk.

Suasana pun kembali hening, mereka kembali pada pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sasuke sedikit bimbang untuk berbicara apa. Sedangkan Naruto takut salah bicara dan malah merusak ikatan mereka yang baru saja dijalin, apakah dia harus cerita mengenai Hinata? Jawabannya adalah, iya! Dia harus, tapi bukan sekarang. Yang sekarang ia bicarakan adalah mengenai Deidara.

"Sasuke, aku tahu kau sudah mendengar tentang pembunuh bayaran yang mati bunuh diri. Karena itu kan, kau tidak masuk sekolah?" Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto dengan wajahnya yang masih datar. Namun Naruto itu jeli, walau hanya bercahayakan lampu dari televisi, tapi pirang satu ini mampu melihat guratan bingung sang sahabat. Ia hanya tersenyum.

"Sakura bertanya kemana kau siang tadi, aku hanya menjawab tidak tahu karena aku memang tidak tahu. Jadi aku berpikir mungkin kau sedang berdiskusi dengan kelompokmu"

"yah, kau benar" Kini Sasuke pun ikut bangun dari berbaringnya dan duduk di karpet bersandar pada sofa.

Setelah itu hening, Naruto kembali focus pada tv yang sedang menayangkan aksi tembak menembak seorang detektif dengan seorang penjahat. Penjahat itu luka parah begitu juga sang detektif, hingga akhirnya mereka mati bersama.

"apa kita juga akan seperti itu, lalu mati bersama?" pertanyaan itu mengalir dari bibir tipis Naruto. Tidak ada jawaban, Naruto menoleh ke belakang, Sasuke ternyata tertidur lagi dengan tangan yang memeluk lututnya dalam posisi duduk.

"ck, kau ini.. baru saja tadi bangun! Dasar teme" dengusan terdengar dari Naruto, saat melihat betapa lelap Sasuke tertidur.

"kau memang menyebalkan. Tapi entah kenapa aku senang berada di dekatmu, aku sangat senang ketika kau masih mau bersahabat dengan ku lagi. Aku sangat senang saat kau terbuka denganku tentang kau menyukai Hinata, itu terasa seperti kita adalah saudara yang saling percaya dan menyayangi satu sama lain" Naruto terus berbicara sambil membenarkan tidur Sasuke di karpet dan menyelimutinya kembali.

"kau tahu? lebih baik aku saja yang mati dan membusuk di dalam kubur lalu tersiksa di neraka dari pada kita yang mati bersama. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka, tapi aku sangat ingin kita selalu bersama. Heh, betapa egoisnya aku." Naruto sekarang sudah berbaring tepat di samping Sasuke, saling menghadap.

"terkadang aku berpikir, akankah aku dapat sedekat ini lagi suatu saat nanti? Atau aku akan mati sebelum dapat memelukmu, memeluk saudaraku satu-satunya? Aku yatim piatu, begitu juga kau. Kita bertemu saat aku dan kau masih kelas satu sekolah dasar, dulu kau yang sering memeluk ku, dan sekarang aku yang ingin selalu memelukmu" Tangan tan itu beringsut ke sisi tubuh Sasuke.

"bolehkah aku memelukmu sekarang?" pertanyaan itu tidak dijawab. Namun secara tidak sadar Sasuke merapatkan tubuhya pada Naruto, ia kedinginan. Dan Naruto pun memeluknya erat.

"haah.. entah kapan lagi aku dapat memelukmu. Kau seperti adik bagi ku, aku sangat menyayangimu, Sasuke" dan kemudian ia terpejam lalu pulas dengan memeluk Sasuke. Tanpa Naruto sadari, tetesan air mata mengalir di kedua pasang mata di ruangan itu.

"entahlah, aku juga menyayangi mu Naruto. Kau sangat mirip degan kakakku" disela suara isakanya yang terdengar parau, Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum.

Sasuke memang tidak tidur sedari tadi, dia hanya sedang berpikir. Namun karena Naruto menganggapnya sudah tidur, jadi ia pun pura-pura tertidur. Semua perkataan sahabatnya itu terdengar jelas oleh kedua telinganya dan menyiksa batinnya. Namun sekarang ia bersama kakaknya, tidak ada yang perlu ia tangisi. Ia pun mengelap air mata yang menetes itu lalu ikut terlelap.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua dini hari, keduanya sudah terbuai dalam mimpi masing-masing. Saling berpelukkan dan saling menghangatkan satu sama lain. Mereka tidak ingin memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, yang tepenting sekarang kedua sahabat itu sudah kembali akur dan saling menyayangi lagi. Tidak ada yang harus dipikirkan, untuk sekarang.

.

Teman-teman sekolah Naruto dan Sasuke dikejutkan dengan kedatangan keduanya yang berbarengan. Sasuke yang tidak membawa kendaraan menumpang pada mobil hitam metakil dengan aksen api milik Naruto. Semua orang bertanya-tanya.

"Sasuke dan Naruto sudah damai?"

"bagaimana dengan perebutan Hinata?"

"Aku tidak salah lihat?"

Kira-kira itu lah yang terdengar di sepanjang koridor sekolah itu saat Sasuke dan Naruto lewat secara berdampingan sambil berbicang dan diselingi oleh tawa Naruto dan senyum Sasuke. Mereka tidak menghiraukan apa yang ada di sekeliling mereka, terus berbicara dan mengobrol adalah hal yang lebih baik dibanding harus mendengarkan orang orang biag gossip di sekeliling.

"huaaa! Aku tidak salah lihat? Naruto? Kau berteman lagi dengan Sasuke?! Unbelievable!" komentar cempreng dari Kiba menginterupsi pembicaraan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"ada yang aneh?" Tanya Sasuke.

"hehehe… begitu lah, aku dan Sasuke sudah jadi best friend lagi!" jawab Naruto riang sambil merangkul leher Sasuke. Yang dirangkul hanya dapat meliriknya dengan tajam.

"sesak, Dobe" komentar Sasuke, dan Naruto pun mengendurkan rangkulannya pada Sasuke.

"jangan-jangan ada yang terjadi saat kalian tidak masuk kemarin? Kenapa kalian tidak masuk sekolah? Jangan bilang kalian berdua membolos?" Tanya Kiba dengan wajah penuh selidik pada kedua orang di hadapannya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatapnya aneh. _Orang ini, apa tidak terlalu bodoh? Bukannya kemarin dia juga tidak masuk? Dasar aneh.._ batinnya.

"maa, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan pergi sekarang, ada urusan. Jaa!" kemudian pria pecinta anjing itu sudah menghilang di antara banyaknya orang yang sudah memenuhi koridor karena waktu pelajaran sudah akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

**.**

Naruto sudah berada di atap sekolahnya bersama dengan Hinata. Mereka sudah selesai makan siang bersama. Sebenarnya Naruto sangat ingin memutuskan Hinata saat ini juga, namun ia bisa apa? Naruto sudah terlanjur meyayangi Hinata, seperti adik ingat?.

"Hinata" panggilnya pelan.

"Ya? Naruto-_kun_?" balasnya tak kalah pelan.

"bagaimana perasaanmu setelah kita berpacaran?" Tanya Naruto to the point.

"m-maksud Naruto-_kun _? Kenapa Naruto-_kun_ bertanya begitu?"

"tidak apa, aku hanya penasaran dengan perasaanmu saja" suaranya dibuat semeyakinkan mungkin agar Hinata percaya bahwa tidak ada apa-apa.

"aku sangar bahagia, sudah lama aku ingin memiliki hubungan seperti ini dengan Naruto-_kun_. Dahulu aku memang selalu disayang oleh Naruto -_kun_, tapi searang aku merasa lebih dilindungi dan merasa special. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau memutuskan hubungan ini secara sepihak" wajah Hinata tampak sedu, seakan tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"tapi.. jika itu yang terbaik untuk Naruto-_kun_, aku.. akan mencoba baik-baik saja" senyumnya mengembang di bibir pink milik Hinata, tapi tidak dengan matanya yang terlihat begitu menyakitkan.

"aku.." Naruto sedikit menggantung ucapannya sebentar.

"bisakah kau beri aku waktu berfikir?" Tanya si blonde itu pada sang gadis.

"aku tahu kalau hari keraguanmu akan datang.. baiklah, jika kau sudah selesai dengan fikiran mu… hubungi saja aku, aku akan selalu ada untuk Naruto-_kun_" senyum itu mengembang selaras dengan sebuah pelukan menyentuh permukaan kulit Naruto, kemudian Hinata pun menghilang dibalik pintu. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tercenung dengan perkataan dan perlakuan Hinata padanya.

Ia jatuh terduduk, wajahnya menghadap langit yang terang dengan sedikit awan. Wajahnya sulit diartikan. Sekarang suasana hatinya kembali bingung. Ada sedikit rasa menyesal dalam hatinya, kenapa tidak di tolak dari awal? Kenapa ia tidak melihat siapa yang ada dalam buku itu?

Awalnya ia tidak menyesal mengetahui yang harus mati adalah Hinata. Tapi, setelah lama ia semakin kenal dan dekat dengan gadis itu… perasaan sayangnya pun bertambah dan rasa untuk melindungi adiknya tumbuh semakin besar di dalam hati kecilnya. Dadanya sesak jika tahu itu. Dia memanglah seoorang pembunuh professional, tapi dia tetaplah manusia yang memiliki perasaan.

"ne, kami-sama. Apa ini caramu membalasku? Jika begitu, akan ku cari cara untuk melewati pembalasanmu dengan manis. Aku memang pembunuh, aku memang penjahat. Tapi aku masih punya hati. Akan kulindungi siapa pun yang aku sayangi" pemuda londe itu bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan atap.

Disana, dibelakang sebuar tangki air. Seorang pemuda duduk santai mentap awan. Matanya sangat sendu, ia mendengar segalanya dari mereka bersama hingga sang remaja pirang itu pergi meninggalkan atap. Sasuke disana, duduk diam mengawasi Hinata dan Naruto yang berbincang.

"lindungilah mereka, Dobe. Aku akan melindungimu dari belakang" ucapnya sambil memejamkan mata.

…

**..**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**..**

…

Horrai! Selesai chap 4! Yey ^^ entah kenapa saya merasa kalau chapter 3 dan 4 terasa hambar dan membosankan, apa kah kalian juga merasakan hal yang sama? Gomen jika tidak sesuai keinginan kalian, karena saya memang baru belajar dan masih newbie dalam tulis-menulis. Masalah yang kekurangan crime, gomen… karena dari awal fic ini memang tidak terlalu memfokuskan pada genre crimenya. Fic ini saya fokuskan pada romance dan friendship. Tapi atas izin tuhan, chapter depan mungkin akan saya tambahkan sedkit volume crimenya.

Dimohon para reader untuk meninggalkan jejak kalian… karena **REVIEW **kalian adalah semangat bagii Shan untuk terus berkarya. So,

..

**REVIEW please…**

Indonesia, 2 Juli 2015


	5. Chapter 5

.

**Honey**

**Chapter 4**

Berawal dari rasa penasaran, Naruto sang pembunuh bayaran mengiyakan permintaan Orochimaru untuk membunuh orang yang disayanginya, Hyuga Hinata yang sudah seperti adiknya. Tapi rasa penasarannya itu berhasil menjungkir balikkan perasaannya, bahkan pikirannya. Sekarang dia hanya harus menghadapi semua intrik dan kejadian yang datang dari rasa penasarannya.

.

**ditekankan sekali lagi.. fic ini menjurus ROMANCE, ACTION dan CRIMELESS jadi harap maklum jika kalian menemukan ketiadaan MYSTERY disini.**

.

"dia tidak bergerak lagi?" Tanya seorang pemuda dengan seragam khas murid sekolah dari Indonesia, putih abu-abu. Ia sedang menelepon seseorang. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari entah berfokus pada apa.

"_ya, kira-kira setelah perdana menteri Konoha, tuan Danzo tewas"_ jawab seseorang ditelepon itu.

"apa kau yakin kalau itu benar-benar dia? Mungkin saja hanya seorang yang ingin menumpahkan kesalahan padanya" jawab pria berseragam itu.

"_itu memang dia, aku yakin seratus persen. Karena peluru berukir kucing itu memanglah cirri khas dia. Kami sudah mencocokan dengan yang dua tahun lalu, tidak ada yang beda. Hasilnya positif"_ orang di seberang sana menjawab.

"Kuro Neko, ya? Masih setangguh itukah dia?"

"_ya.. bisa dibilang begitu, kau kan mantan rekannya di Akatsuki"_

"hm... Lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya, wajahnya saat aku sekarat benar-benar ingin membuatku tertawa sebesar-besarnya" sebuah senyum aneh terukir dari bibir tipis pemuda itu.  
"ne.. bisakah kau menjemputku? Memakai seragam yang paling beda di sini membuatku agak risih" suaranya sekarang agak dipelankan, menyadari sedari tadi banyak yang memperhatikannya.

"_Siapa yang menyuruhmu masih memakai seragam? Dasar bodoh!" _ Suara di seberang sana seakan menahan tawa, dan itu sangat mengesalkan bagi remaja putih abu-abu itu.

"sudah lah, cepat jemput aku. Aku sudah sangat rindu dengan adik dan mantan partnerku"

"_terserah kau lah, aku akan di sana dua puluh menit lagi. Kau tunggu sebentar, Neji"_ line di seberang sudah terputus. Remaja yang barusan dipanggil Neji pun menurunkan handphone itu dari telinganya.

"Konoha, sudah lama aku tidak kesini. Dua tahun eh? Lama juga ya." Matanya menatap sekeliling, kemudian menegak dan seringai terukir jelas pada wajah tampan tanpa noda itu.

"saa, Naru.. ayo kita bermain"

.

"sudah aku bilang, aku bisa pulang sendiri Naruto-kun" cicit Hinata ketika Naruto masih bersikukuh menggenggam tangannya, tentu ia malu karena sekarang berpasang mata tengah melihat dua sejoli ini.

"tidak, aku akan mengantarmu sampai tepat di depan gedung apartemenmu" Ujar sang blonde sambil mempererat genggamannya.

Sekarang memang sudah jam pulang sekolah, Hinata yang ingin langsung pulang itu segera dikawal oleh kekasihnya yang entah sejak kemarin menjadi over protectingnya kelewat batas kemanusiaan. Jelas saja, kemana pun Hinata, disana ada Naruto. Jarak berjauhan maksimal mereka adalah antara toilet dan pintunya, dan itu adalah fakta.

Sasuke pun merasa sesak melihat itu, ia harus menahan hatinya melihat sang pujaan hati berada di ujung tanduk antara hidup dan mati. Dia pun sekarang sudah mulai kembali jarang berkomunikasi dengan sang blonde, paling hanya lewat sms atau telepon singkat yang kebanyakan dari Naruto untuk menanyai kabar.

Kembali pada dua sejoli yang sekarang sedang berjalan santai di trotoar dekat pusat perbelanjaan. Karena rumah Hinata adalah di kawasan yang dekat dengan perbelanjaan di Konoha jadi mereka harus melewati jalan ini agar lebih cepat sampai dan juga lebih aman karena kawasan ini selalu ramai dipadati oleh orang-orang yang hilir mudik.

Naruto sekarang harus terus menjaga Hinata, setiap saat. Dimana pun dan kapan pun dia harus tahu kabar Hinata, ini demi janjinya pada Neji. Naruto sudah berjanji pada mediang partnernya itu untuk terus menjaga Hinata bagaimanapun keadaannya. Itu adalah janji pertama dan terakhirnya pada Neji. Entah seperti lelucon jika ia tahu kalau Neji masih hidup.

"N-Naruto-kun, daijobu?" suara Hinata kini terdengar setelah lama mereka hanya berjalan tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"daijobu, doushite?" balas Naruto dengan mata yang masih waspada mengawasi sekelilingnya.

"nande mo nai. Cuma, entah kenapa Naruto-kun beberapa hari ini terlihat lebih tegang dari biasanya, kau seperti sedang dikejar orang" suara Hinata terdengar khawatir, itu membuat Naruto merasa bersalah.

_Bagaimana tidak tegang jika nyawamu dalam bahaya, jika begini kan aku juga yang akan merasa bersalah, _batinnya.

"aku tahu ada yang tidak beres, ada apa Naruto-kun?" Naruto bingung apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang.

"tidak ada, Hinata.." jawabnya pendek. Ia masih mengawasi sekitarnya dengan seksama, dan jawabannya itu pasti tidak akan mudah dipercaya oleh Hinata. Ia tahu Hinata tidak bodoh dan Hinata tahu Naruto tidak mau jujur, jadi harus apa? Sekarang memang Hinata tidak akan terus bertanya, tapi nanti mungkin ia akan mulai membombardir (**bener gak sih tulisannya?**) Naruto dengan segala pertanyaan.

"uhm.. Naruto-kun…" suara Hinata membuatnya kembali dari lamunannya, di tatapnya gadis itu dengan wajah bertanya.

"kita sudah sampai" oh, ya. Ternyata mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Hinata, Naruto terlalu asyik melamun hingga ia lupa memperhatikan sekitarnya bahkan sampai tidak sadar kalau dia sudah sampai di depan gedung sederhana tapi elegan bertingkat tujuh.

"kalau begitu, aku pulang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya. Jaa" Sang blonde itu pergi setelah mengusap kepala indigo milik sang gadis bermata lavender.

Naruto berjalan pulang tanpa menoleh kanan kiri lagi, ia masih melanjutkan pikirannya tentang Hinata. Bagaimana jika Hinata bertanya lagi? Bagaimana jika ia ketahuan? Bagaimana jika Hinata meminta putus? Dan lebih parah lagi, bagaimana jika Hinata sampai dibunuh oleh bosnya Orochimaru? Tidak pernah terbayang dalam pikiran Naruto tentang pemakaman Hinata.

Ia terus berjalan sampai tidak menyadari sesosok bayangan yang sedang mengawasinya dari kejauhan. Bayangan itu kemudian berlaih pada sang gadis yang sedang membuka pagar rumahnya yang sedikit menyangkut, kemudian ia mendekati sang gadis. Dan selanjutnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak terduga dan Naruto tidak mengetahui itu.

.

Orochimaru duduk dengan santai di mejanya, menatap seorang pemuda dengan seragam putih abu-abu plus lambang SMA di sakunya. Gaya remaja itu khas remaja Indonesia, pengecualian pada rambutnya yang tetap panjang. Pada bagian dada sebelah kiri pemudia itu terjahit sebuah bordiran nama Neji, hanya Neji, tanpa ada embel-embel marga dan lainnya.

"okaeri, Master. Bagaimana Indonesia?" sambutnya sambil menyilangkan tangan dengan senyum miring andalan.

"huh, aku tidak ada waktu untuk hal tidak penting. Bagaimana dengan Hinata?" Tanya orang bernama Neji itu.

"aku sudah menyuruh Nya untuk mengurus orang itu" senyum di wajah tampan Neji berkembang, kini berubah menjadi seringai licik nan berbahaya.

"baguslah, aku sudah muak dengan tingkah polosnya itu. Aku ingin lihat bagaimana orang itu beraksi lagi"

"Tidakkah itu terlalu jahat untuk seorang adik kakak yang terpisah dua tahun lamanya, menyarankan dia untuk meminta Naruto membunuh Hinata. Bukannya kau tahu siapa yang disukai anak perusuh itu" Orochimaru kembali berdiri dan berbalik menghadap kaca yang memantulkan sinar matahari sore.

"ya, sangat tahu. Bahkan dari tatapan orang itu aku sudah tahu perasaannya pada orang lain. Dan hei, bukannya kau yang meminta saran dari ku" senyumannya merekah melihat matahari sudah mulai padam.

"kau sudah bertemu adikmu Hinata?" Tanya Orochimaru.

"yaah.. kurang lebih, aku sudah melihat adik kecilku yang sekarang sudah menjadi wanita yang pintar dan manis"

.

**Esok harinya…**

Naruto duduk di atas kursinya dengan tidak nyaman, ia menghawatirkan adiknya. Well, bukan adik sesungguhnya, tapi ia menghawatirkan – kekasihnya – Hinata. Semalam ia sedang berkirim pesan dengan kekasihnya itu, hingga pada satu poin, Hinata diam dan tidak membalas selama lebih dari setengah jam. Kemudian Hinata membalas dengan berkata kalau ia tidak akan masuk sekolah karena tidak enak badan.

"Hyuga.. Ne-ji.." ucap Naruto bersamaan dengan desahan napas berat. Setelah sekian lama ia tidak menyebutkan akhirnya nama itu keluar juga dari bibir sang Uzumaki.

Ada kabar tidak mengenakan dari Sasori mengenai Hyuga Neji. Ternyata semua cerita ini berdalangkan oleh Hyuga Neji. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan semua ini, tidak mungkin Neji.. sahabatnya selain Sasuke, rekannya saat masih di akatsuki dan ia sudah seperti saudara bagi sang Uzumaki.

Dan semua fakta itu seakan disangkal dengan fakta lain yang mengatakan kalau Neji sudah gugur dalam misi pembunuhan keluarga elit Yamanaka bersama Naruto. Neji sudah mati. MATI. M-A-T-I. mau diapakan kata-kata itu juga sama artinya, yaitu sudah tidak ada di dunia, arwahmya sudah pergi membawa semua dosa dan nyawa yang sudah direnggut dari pemiliknya secara paksa.

Neji mati, entah berapa kali kata itu berputar dan berporos pada kepalanya. Naruto selama ini selalu menekankan kata 'mati' pada kata 'Neji'. Dan sekarang ditambah lagi dengan frasa yang seharusnya tidak ada yaitu 'dalang dibalik semua kejadian'. Sangat sulit untuk dipercaya.

Dan masih ada pertanyaan lagi yang masih berputar dalam otaknya. _Jika memang Neji adalah bos Orochimaru, aku masih dapat percaya meski itu akan sangat utnuk apa ia meminta Naruto sendiri untuk membunuh Hinata? Ah.. sudah lah tidak usah dipikirkan._

_._

Sasuke termenung, menatap langit biru dengan sedikit sapuan awan yang berarak pelan. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. Mungkin saja ia sedang berpikir tentang Pr, sekolah, Naruto, atau mungkin cara mencari bukti kebersalahan Orochimaru.

Ya, Sasuke sudah mengetahui kalau dalang kematian salah satu anggota Akatsuki adalah Orochimaru, sang professor gila yang berkali-kali lepas dari rantai hukum. Entah ia membayar berapa para hakim dan jaksa hingga menangkapnya itu bagai menangkap belut hidup dari rawa yang diolesi mentega (?).

Kakashi bilang kalau ia dapat itu dari hasil ia menjadi mata-mata di Akatsuki, sms itu baru saja diterimannya beberapa menit lalu. Dan sekarang moodnya untuk belajar sudah menguap entah kemana. Ia tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu, ia cukup pintar untuk mempelajari itu sendiri di rumah. toh kalau masih sulit ia bisa bertana dengan Shikamaru, meski ia sangat pantang untuk menanyai orang lain.

"me.."

"teme.."

"sasuke?!"

"OI! SASUKE?!" suara cempreng itu berhasil menyadarkannya kembali ke alam sadarnya. Tatapannya beralih dari langit berawan ke langit cerah milik Naruto.

"berisik Dobe!"

"kau ini kenapa sih Teme? Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali, tapi kau tidak mendengar" cerocos dari bibir sang pemuda tan itu membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal, pasalnya sekarang kan sedang jam pelajaran.

"urusai, kau bisa kena marah Iruka-_sensei _Dobe!" kesal Sasuke.

"Hee? Ah, ahahahaha... hahaha..." Naruto tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pernyataan Sasuke tadi, dan itu membuat Sasuke berkerut alis.

"haha... k-kau itu benar-benar haha.. kau kemana saja hei? Iruka-_sensei_ mengajar di jam pertama, dan sekarang sudah istirahat. Aku heran kau bisa tidak menyadari hal itu, apa jangan-jangan kau bengong selama empat jam?!" _aah... berisik sekali_, batinnya tidak peduli. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke kantin, mencari makan.

_Tapii apa iya aku selama itu bengongnya?_, batinnya heran juga dengan sikapnya. _Sepertinya hanya pada kasus ini aku bisa sebegitu berlebihannya_, lanjutnya membatin.

"apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto yang sekarang sudah sejajar berjalan setelah berlari mengikuti Sasuke.

"hn" balas Sasuke sekenanya.

"ayolah, kau bisa bicara itu pada ku, ada masalah?"

"tidak ada"

"baiklah, kau bisa ceritakan itu kapan-kapan. Aku akan menemui Hinata-chan dulu oke!" perempatan muncul di kepala Sasuke, bukannya sudah dibilang tidak ada, kenapa bocah pirang itu sangat keras kepala.

Tapi ada sedikit keanehan pada pemuda hiperaktif itu, dulu Naruto akan sangat memaksa untuk hal seperti ini. Sekarang hanya segitukah kepedulian sahabatnya? Tunggu, dia tidak boleh berburuk sangka dulu, mungkin saja sekarang ia sudah memikirkan untuk tidak terlalu memaksakan kehendak.

Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, tapi sekarang ia hanya dapat memandang punggung lebar Naruto yang semakin jauh tak tergapai.

_Drrt drrrt… klik_

Handphone Sasuke bordering. Segera ia angkat.

"Ya?" Tanya pemuda Uchiha itu singkat.

"_Gawat! Mereka bergerak lebih cepat dari kita! Orang itu dalam bahaya"_ suara Shikamaru disebrang sana terdengar jengkel. Sasuke yang mendengar itu segera membola matanya.

"kau dimana sekarang?! Cepat!"

"_aku masih di sekolah dan sedang izin ke toilet" _

"cepat kumpulkan semua anggota! Kita harus memulai operasi bersenjata"

_Pip_,

Telepon pun dimatikan dan Sasuke kembali ke kelasnya hanya untuk mengambil tas lalu pergi dari sekolah dengan alasan tidak enak badan, sungguh klise.

Tapi, ada suatu perasaan janggal dalam hatinya.

"Naruto.." langkahnya yang sudah sampai parkiran sekolah terhenti dan berbalik menuju atap, tempat biasa dia dan temannya itu bersantai.

.

Kembali pada Naruto. Ia sebenarnya berbohong, seperti yang kalian tahu kalau Hinata sedang tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Ia hanya pergi untuk menjauh sebentar dengan Sasuke, ia tidak mau kebingungannya sekarang terbaca oleh Sasuke, dan ia juga tidak mau Sasuke tahu kalau dia dan Hinata belum juga putus.

Sekarang tujuan utamanya adalah atap, merefresh otak dengan angin segar itu baik bagi kesehatan. Perjalannya menuju atap seketika berhenti ketika ia ada di tengah tangga. Ia terbelalak, di depannya kini tergantung seonggok mayat dengan darah yang berceceran di lantai.

"Kiba…" Nama dari mayat itu secara reflex keluar dari bibir sang blonde. Kiba dibunuh. Dengan luka tembak di jantung dan tangan yang memegang sebuah pistol dengan ukiran awan akatsuki.

"tidak mungkin…"

"Naru, cepat!" sebuah tangan menarik tangan tan itu untuk pergi dari sana, mereka berlari turun dari tangga. Sang Uzumaki masih termenung, hingga ia sadar sekarang sudah dibawa ke dalam ruang kepala sekolah. Dengan kepala sang sekolah yang mengkerutkan alis melihatnya.

"ada apa ini, Uchiha?"

"tolong telepon ambulance segera dan tutup akses menuju atap segera! Kalau perlu dengan garis polisi. Ah, jangan, itu akan menarik perhatian.. cukup kunci pintu menuju atap segera Atara-san (OC) " perinta Sasuke dengan cepat sambil menenangkan Naruto yang tampak masih sedikit kalut.

"ada apa memangnya? Kalian dengan seenaknya masuk ke ruangan ku, dan kau! Beraninya kau katakan dulu pada ku ada ap- "

"cepat lakukan!" tegas sang Uchiha itu, di raut matanya sudah menampakkan amarah dan kebingungan yang besar.

"BERANINYA KAU! SASUKE UCHI-

KYAAAAA….

Lagi-lagi perkataannya terpotong oleh suara keras di luar, tepatnya arah lorong menuju atap. Kepala sekolah itu bangkit dan menatap Sasuke seakan berkata 'masalah kita belum selesai, bocah sialan'.

Setelah itu pintu ditutup menyisakan Sasuke dan Naruto di dalam ruang kepala sekolah itu. Kini Sasuke mengambil duduk disamping sahabatnya itu, hanya diam setelah member Naruto minum untuk mengurangi shocknya.

Keadaan di sana hening, kemudian Naruto memecahkan keheningan.

"nee, Sasuke. Mataku benar kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"ya, yang kau lihat itu benar-benar Kiba" seakan siap untuk menahan shock Naruto wajah Sasuke dibuat sesantai mungkin meski sepertinya dia juga ikut tegang karena suasan yang tercipta di ruangan itu.

"bukan, bukan hanya itu" perkataan Naruto agak membingungkan.

"tapi yang membunuh Kiba.." lanjutnya.

"ada orang lagi disana? Bukankah hanya ada Kiba" penekaanan digunakan dalam kata 'hanya'.

"dan Neji" kemudian suasana kembali hening setelahnya. Sasuke yang ternyata memiliki reaksi yang lebih shock dari Naruto saat disana. Pantas saja, Sasuke yakin kalau Naruto tidak akan sekaget itu melihat mayat Kiba atau siapa pun. Ternyata yang ia lihat bukan hanya sesosok mayat yang terkulai di lantai tengah tangga menuju atap.

**BRAKK!**

"APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI DISINI?!" suara menggelegar itu terdengar dari kepala sekolah ketika ia memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk menutup akses itu?!" bentak Sasuke dengan wajah kaku dan kosong, ia masih belum terlepas dari shocknya.

"Kau! Anak bodoh yang tengik! Seenaknya memerintahku yang berpangkat kepala sekolah disini! Siapa kau?!" dengan emosi sang kepala sekolah itu kembali membentak lebih keras dari Sasuke.

"haah.. dengar kan aku…"

"sekarang kau minta di dengarkan setelah kau membentakku! Kau bisa saja aku keluarkan dari sekolah! SADARI POSISIMU!?" Teriak kepala sekolah itu diakhir kalimatnya.

"Posisi huh? Aku adalah **KETUA** kepolisian rahasia jepang bagian kelompok pembunuhan dan penculikan! Kau puas?!"

"hahaha… orang seperti mu? Bocah sialan! Kau tidak bisa menipuku, lalu siapa pembunuh bayaran yang sedang kau incar? Aku?"

**Kreek, Praaang!**

"BISA KALIAN DIAM?! Di tangga sana, ada mayat yang terdiam dan kalian masih bisa bertengkar disini?! Dimana otak kalian ?!" bentak Naruto yang sedari tadi menunduk diam sambil mendengarkan mereka bertengkar. Ditangannya sudah ada bekas pecahan gelas dan di lanta sisa gelas yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu, kemungkinan ia menggenggamnya hingga pecah.

"akan ku tunjukkan –**DORR!**– disana otaknya" Ucap orang yang baru datang dengan sebuah senapan NightHawk di tangannya. Seketika semua mata memandang ke arah pintu dimana seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam bersandar disana. Dan sang kepala sekolah yang ditembak di bagian pergelangan kaki pun terbelalak.

"Neji.. kau masih hidup" suara Naruto terdengar serak dan lebih menjurus pada sebuah do'a.

"ya, dan kau sebentar lagi mati" suara santai Neji itu membuat Naruto dan Sasuke menampilka kekagetan. Sedangkan sang guru hanya diam mengamati.

"Naruto, bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk menjaga Hinata, Kenapa kau malah membuat kontrak untuk membunuhnya?" suara santai mengalun pelan dengan tempo yang datar keluar dari bibir sang Hyuga berambut panjang.

"Orochimaru yang menjebaknya, kau tidak perlu balas dendam pada Naruto!" bela Sasuke.

"bukan, Orochimaru tidak menjebakku, dia hanya menuruti perintah bosnya. Orochimaru menuruti perintahmu!" suara Naruto membuat Sasuke berpaling ke arah sang blonde Uzumaki itu. Jelas saja ia kaget, Sasuke baru tahu informasi itu. Bahwa Neji adalah bos dari Orochimaru.

"apa? Aku? Jangan bodoh, aku hanya rekan bisnis dengannya. Tapi jika kau anggap aku begitu, baiklah.. sampaikan salamku untuk Hinata, jika kau masih bisa bertemu dengannya… jaa!" kemudian ia hilang dibalik pintu.

Sasuke bangkit mengejarnya, tapi langkahnya terhenti oleh sebuah tangan yang menggenggamnya. Naruto masih duduk, ia mendongak menatap Sasuke dengan wajah yang teramat serius.

"semua tidak akan berhenti disini, percayalah. Dia mungkin akan menjebakmu jika kau mengikutinya. Lagi pula kita punya orang brengsek yang pingsan disini." Ucapan dari sahabatnya itu mengingatkannya pada kepala sekolah tidak tahu diri yang sekarang tersungkur di lantai.

" dia mati pun aku tidak peduli"

"kau masih jadi polisi rahasia saja sudah begini, aku tidak akan terbayang bagaimana kalau kau jadi polisi local" jawaban Naruto seakan membanting jabatanya sebagai pembunuh bayaran.

"kau yang menjadi pembunuh bayaran bisa bicara seperti ini membuatku malu Dobe"

.

Neji berjalan pelan menyebrang dari sekolahnya menuju jalan di mana ada banyak mobil yang terparkir.

"haaah… baru saja aku kembali dan sekarang sudah ikut bermain lagi" Ia memasuki sebuah mobil sedan putih dengan corak listrik pada bagian bawahnya.

"bukankah liburanmu di indo sudah cukup?"

"Apanya yang cukup?! Nenek itu, setelah aku sembuh total ia malah memasukkan ku ke dalam SMA. Bagaimana bisa aku liburan dengan semua PR yang bahasanya sulit dipahami ada bertumpuk-tumpuk. Benar-benar, Jepang yang terbaik masalah PR" ada curhat terselubung dari pembicaraan mereka.

"hahaha… hidup itu memanglah sulit, nikmati saja"

"beruntung aku sudah ada di sini"

"aku sangat merindukanmu. Keponakanku" ucapan Orochimaru berhasil membuat ujung bibir Neji tertarik membentuk senyum.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, paman" dan mobil sedan itu pun melaju perlahan.

**...**

**..**

**. **

**TBC**

**.**

**..**

**...**

Gomen kudasai! Ya Tuhan.. aku baru sadar kalau fic ini sudah lumayan lama belum di lanjut, apa lagi ya sebelah.. *lirik ATSI* Huft... kerja keras, apa lagi sekarang tugas sekolah mulai menggila . hidup anak sekolahan mah memang sulit, tidak semulus daun talas yang diolesi mentega (nah lho?). niatnya sih mau nyelesaiin yang ini dulu, baru focus lagi ke yang gore itu.. tapi lihat nanti aja deh yaa ;). Oke, sekarang saya minta

**REVIEW! **

**KARENA REVIEW KALIAN ADALAH SEMANGAT UNTUK SAYA ^^**

**.**

Indonesia, 11 September 2015


	6. Chapter 6

.

**Honey**

**Chapter 6**

Berawal dari rasa penasaran, Naruto sang pembunuh bayaran mengiyakan permintaan Orochimaru untuk membunuh orang yang disayanginya, Hyuga Hinata yang sudah seperti adiknya. Tapi rasa penasarannya itu berhasil menjungkir balikkan perasaannya, bahkan pikirannya. Sekarang dia hanya harus menghadapi semua intrik dan kejadian yang datang dari rasa penasarannya.

.

_Tuut.._

_Tuut…_

_Tuuut…_

_Bip._

"_moshi-moshi Naruto-kun.." _huft.. akhirnya dia menjawab juga, apa Hinata tidak tahu kalau sedari tadi itu dia sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke apartemen sang kekasih karena sudah tidak menjawab tiga teleponnya dan sepuluh smsnya. Berlebihan memang, tapi bagi seorang yang di ambang kematian itu sih wajar-wajar saja.

"Hinata.. kenapa tidak balas sms dan teleponku yang tadi?" Tanya sang blonde itu dengan nada yang dibuat setenang mungkin.

"_bisa kau matikan dahulu teleponmu, Nona?" _ada suara lain diseberang sana, dan sepertinya laki-laki.

"siapa disana Hinata?" Tanya sang Uzumaki, kali ini lebih serius. Cemburu? Tidak, dia tidak pernah cemburu pada setiap pria yang mendekati dan menyukai Hinata karena kalian sudah tahu jawabannya. Hanya saja di saat seperti ini? Tidakkah dia harus curiga.. mungkin saja salah satu pesuruh Orochimaru.

"_etto.. gomen, aku sedang ada tamu.. nanti akan ku telepon lagi" _ dan _**Bip!**_Akhirnya telepon itu pun berakhir dengan Naruto yang merasa khawatir tingkat tinggi. Bagaimana tidak? Mungkin saja ia akan mati begitu saja? Se tidak cintanya Naruto pada Hinata, ia masih merasakan rasa sayang untuk gadis itu.

'_bagaimana kalau dia disodori pistol? Bagaimana kalau dia sampai diculik? Aku tahu Orochimaru seperti apa, setidaknya dia akan menyiksa Hinata lebih dahulu. Atau jangan-jangan… argh!aku tidak bisa tenang sama sekali.' _Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri frustasi tanpa menyadari kalau para perempuan di sekitarnya itu sedari awal memperhatikannya.

Berada di café memang bisa sedikit menenangkan diri dari fikiran negative. Terbukti sekarang Naruto sudah sedikit menenang. Setelah kejadian mayat Kiba itu semua murid dipulangkan, kepala sekolah dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan sekarang mayat Kiba sedang diperiksa oleh kepolisian, sejak itu Sasuke entah kemana menghilang dan Naruto langsung saja kabur.

Naruto kini sudah bisa tenang, jadi semakin banyak saja yang memperhatikannya dengan wajah lapar. Jelas saja, siapa yang tidak lapar melihat ada seorang remaja tampan yang duduk seorang diri dengan kalemnya.

Namun tiba-tiba pandangan para wanita terbagi dua dengan adanya seorang remaja lagi yang terlihat sangat manis dengan wajah baby face. Rambut merahnya terlihat berantakan, bukannya membuat cool itu justru membuatnya makin manis.

"aku tidak mau menunggu dan tidak mau ditunggu, tapi sekarang aku sudah melakukan keduanya" tanpa permisi ia duduk di depan Naruto dengan kalemnya dan memanggil salah seorang pelayan untuk memesan.

"bisakah aku tahu ini lebih dulu?" Tanya Sasori.

"tidak, kita harus diskusi" dan kemudian pesanan datang, Sasori memesan _cheesecake_ dan segelas orange juice yang sama dengan milik Naruto.

"sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai, aku rasa.." kata-kata Naruto dibarengi dengan ia yang mengusap belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"dan _feeling_ mu benar" kemudian mata Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Sasori ke belakang, dimana disana sudah ada Kakashi dan Pein berdiri di ambang pintu, mencari keberadaan temannya.

Naruto melambaikan tangan pada mereka, hingga mereka melihat dan berjalan menuju letak Naruto dan Sasori yang agak terpencil. Sedangkan di depannya, Sasori sudah memasang wajah masam tidak suka.

"untuk apa kau ajak anak baru itu?" Tanya Sasori dengan sedikit menahan amarah.

"Kenapa? Bukannya dia juga anggota akatsuki? Lagi pula kan hanya kita bagian sekutu dan anggota akatsuki yang SMA" jawabnya santai.

"yah.. kecuali Pein" cibirnya.

"ada apa sebenarnya antara kau dan Kakashi itu? Aku lihat dia orang yang baik…" Sasori kini mencibir perkataan Naruto dalam hatinya, _baik? Dimananya? Apa aku harus katakan ini pada Naruto? Baiklah… lagi pula Naruto tidak mungkin membeberkannya pada yang lain, _batin pemuda berwajah baby face itu.

"ada yang ingin aku katakan tentang anak baru itu" bisik Sasori mendekat pada Naruto.

"katakanlah" kini Naruto pun ikut mendekat kini wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi.

"sebenarnya dia it–

"apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Sampai seserius itu" _akh! Datang pengganggu, sebentar lagi kan rahasia Kakashi terkuak!_, batinnya kesal. Pein yang tadi menegurnya sekarang sudah mengambil tempat di samping Naruto, sedangkan Kakashi mengambil tempat di samping Sasori.

"sepertinya kalian membicarakanku" pas, kena sasaran. Perkataan Kakashi tepat dengan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"yah.. kau salah, aku hanya sedang bertanya masalah boneka.. hehehe…" rupanya Naruto tahu situasi tidak enak yang terjadi di sini.

"baiklah, kembali ke topic. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan?" wajah Naruto yang tadinya dipenuhi oleh cengiran bodoh kini menjadi serius.

"tidakkah kita harus menunggu satu orang lagi? Dimana dia?" tanya Kakashi yang duduk mengamati daftar menu.

"Kiba mati" suara serak dan pelan itu berhasil menghentikan jari pein yang sedang menelisik menu makanan.

"Hah?!" pekikan Sasori berhasil membuat mereka jadi pusat perhatian. Ketiga pasang mata menatapnya tidak percaya.

"tidak bohongkan?" tanya Kakashi sedikit tinggi.

"ya Tuhan… bagaimana ini bisa menjadi begitu berbelit-belit? Kemarin Deidara, sekarang Kiba lalu siapa lagi besok?!" suara Pein pelan karena sadar kalau sekarang mereka sedang jadi pusat perhatian.

"tidakkah kalian perhatikan?" suara pelan namun menusuk dari Kakashi membuat tiga kepala lainnya menoleh.

"apa?"

"semua orang ang terbunuh… adalah urutan orang terdekat Naruto, ah.. bukan, maksudku itu adalah urutan orang terdekat Kuro Neko" seketikan semua mata terbelalak.

"dari mana kau tahu itu?" Seketika Sasori bersuara.

"kau lihat saja, Deidara itu sudah seperti saudara Naruto. Bahkan mereka memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang hampir sama. Sedangkan Kiba di nomor urut dua karena mereka dekat karena Kiba juga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama bukan?." Jelasnya.

"Sasuke, bagaimana dengan Sasuke Uchiha?" pertanyaan Pein seakan mematahkan teori milik Kakashi yang sudah di jelaskannya dengansusah payah.

"itu dua poinnya, dari yang aku tahu.. Sasuke hanya dekat dengan seorang Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Sedangkan Kuro Neko berbeda, dia tidak dekat dengan Kuro Neko. Tidakkah kalian mengerti?" dan mereka mulai memandang pada Naruto.

"jadi, kemungkinan urutan berikutnya adalah Sasori?" pertanyaan Naruto keluar seiring dengan matanya yang menangkap iris Sasori dengan perasaan menyesal.

"mungkin kau benar, tapi itu belum pasti bukan? Aku ini kan mata-mata yang hebat" sebuah senyuman menantang datang di wajah baby face itu.

"haaah… aku tidak mengyangka menjadi penjahat akan serumit ini" Kakashi bersandar lemas pada kursi yang didudukinya sedangkan sebelah irisnya yang tidak tertutup oleh masker melirik tanpa emosi pada Sasori.

"dan satu lagi yang ingin aku katakan teman-teman" ada jeda sebentar pada perkataannya itu, menghembuskan napasnya sesak sambil mengusap wajah tan itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Neji, dia masih hidup" dan dua pasang mata sekarang kembali terbelalak lebar. Pein dan Sasori masih terlalu shock dengan semua informasi dari anak pirang teman mereka ini.

"kau yakin?" Pertanyaan dari Pein yang pertama kali sadar dari shocknya memiliki jawaban hanya dengan anggukan kepala.

"aku melihatnya sendiri dengan kedua mataku" suaranya terdengar sedikit suram dan penuh misteri.

"tapi itu tidak mungkin" tanggap Sasori yang menyusul kesadaran Pein.

"Ya, jika dipikir-pikir memang tidaklah mungkin. Aku sendiri yang melihatnya sekarat saat penyerangan mansion Yamanaka saat itu, dan.. dan.. Oh! Tuhan.. kenapa aku baru sadar! Sial! Memang sial! Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya saat ini!" Sang darah Uzumaki Namikaze itu terus meracau tidak jelas hingga suara menginterupsinya.

"apa yang baru kau sadari? Hei!" Pein tidak sabaran dengan sikap Naruto yang akhir-akhir ini lebih kacau.

"kau ingat penyerangan Yamanaka waktu itu?"

"tentu saja"

"kau ingat siapa saja anggota disana?"

"jelas saja, bukankah aku yang menggerakan kalian saat itu" wajah Pein mengkerut seperti orang yang sedang berpikir keras. "saat itu ada dua berpartner dan satu anggota lepas"

"Kau dan Neji, aku dan Deidara, dan anggota lepasnya itu Ki..ba.. Naruto!" Pekik Sasori di saat itu, ia baru sadar pada apa yang baru disadari oleh temannya itu (?).

"kau juga menyadari itu kan, Sasori?" dan sekarang ia hanya mengangguk lemas. Badannya merosot di kursi.

"siapa itu Neji?" dan kini ketiga pasang mata menatapnya heran. Remaja dengan sebelah mata tertutup masker itu hanya menatap ketiga kepala itu ingin tahu.

"aah.. ya, aku baru ingat kalau kau anak baru" akhirnya dengan sedikit keberatan Pein menceritakan kejadian tentang Neji kepada Kakashi dan semua itu membuat Kakashi lumayan kaget juga.

"Neji Hyuga? Dia salah satu Hyuga? Keluarga inti atau.." perkataannya bergantung karena tidak enak untuk mengatakannya.

"dia keluarga utama dari Hyuga, kakak Hinata Hyuga" Ada sedikit kekagetan di raut wajah remaja bermasker itu ketika Naruto mengatakan bagian terakhir dari ceritanya.

"yang aku tahu, Hinata adalah anak pertama, dia kakak dari Hanabi Hyuga. Tentang Neji yang mejadi kakak Hinata.. aku baru tahu sekarang"

"ya, karena Neji memang tidak dianggap. Keluarganya tahu kalau Neji akan memiliki rahasia kecil yang sedikit gelap, hingga akhirnya dia dikeluarkan dari Hyuga sejak usia sembilan tahun. Kau tahu, kan, kalau beberapa anggota Hyuga adalah seorang cenayang-cenayang yang hebat dan–" Ucapan Pein berhenti ketika matanya bertemu tatap dengan mata lavender pucat milik salah satu Hyuga.

**Brak! **

Suara itu berasal dari kursi yang tadinya diduduki Pein terjatuh dan membuat seluruhnya menoleh ke arahnya, tidak terkecuali Ketiga temannya itu. Ia nyaris berlari ke arah pintu dimana Neji berdiri dengan senyuman miring dan berlalu, namun tangannya dihentikan oleh sebuah tangan tan hangat milik Naruto. Ia menoleh dan menatap Naruto yang menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tahu dia ada disana" ucapnya pelan.

"kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang?!" setitik amarah mulai memenuhi diri Pein.

"karena jika aku memberitahu sejak tadi, kau akan lebih shock dari sekarang. Aku tidak ingin ada keributan disini" suaranya tetap tenang namun terdengar lebih tegas dari sebelumnya.

Seketika Pein sadar, ia pun duduk kembali pada bangkunya yang sempat jatuh tadi. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk memberi pasokan eksigen lebih untuk otaknya agar bisa berpikir lebih jernih lagi, matanya terpejam dan kemudian terbuka lagi dengan aura yang lebih tenang.

"sekarang, bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi?"

…

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam polos terparkir rapi di parkiran sebuah café, kacanya yang berwarna hitam di setiap sisi membuatnya tidak dapat terlihat dari luar. Di dalamnya ada seorang pria atau bisa dibilang remaja, dengan jaket kulit hitam dan celana jeans biru dan baju hitam polos, rambutnya yang panjang dibiarkan begitu saja.

"ya, aku sudah di dalam mobil" katanya pada sesuatu di tangan kiri orang itu.

"tidak, mereka tidak mengikutiku. aku rasa pemimpin mereka mudah di pancing seperti biasanya" lanjutnya ketika hening untuk beberapa waktu. Ia kembali mendengar kalimat yang terucap oleh lawan bicaranya.

"hm.. ada yang menyadariku, aku rasa Kuro Neko itu mengetahui keberadaan ku sejak awal"

"yap, seperti itulah kira-kira.. untungnya dia menahan Pein agar tidak mengikutiku, kalau tidak aku tidak akan duduk di sini dengan tenang"

"tenang saja Hime.. tidak akan ada ya–

_**Tuk tuk tuk…**_

_**Tuk tuk…**_

Suara ketukan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya daari telepon genggam yang sedari tadi terhubung dengan seseorang. Di lihatnya kaca jendela, senyumnya mengembang seketika ketika tahu siapa yang ada di balik kaca hitam mobilnya. Secara perlahan ia membuka kaca tersebut dan menampakkkan lebih jelas wajah serius Naruto.

Ia menyeringai, menatap mantan partnernya yang sekarang sudah duduk di kursi penumpang di dalam mobilnya. Neji membawa Naruto entah kemana, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam saja sambil terus berfokus pada jalan yang dilewati mobil hitam tersebut.

"kau tahu? Rasanya seperti kembali ke dua tahun lalu" suara Neji memecah keheningan dingin di antara mereka.

"yaah.. dengan situasi begini, aku rasa aku limayan merindukan mantan partnerku ini" tangannya yang tidak memegang stir di dekatkan pada bahu Naruto dan menepuknya perlahan, sang lawan bicara hanya diam tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

"aku tahu, pasti kau memiliki banyak pertanyaan tentang bagaimana aku bisa lolos dari rumah yang terbakar itu, atau bagaimana aku bisa bangkit dari kematian, atau bahkan kau bertanya-tanya kemana saja aku selama ini… aku bisa men jawabnya, kau ingin aku menjawabnya kan?"

"…"

"kau sudah berubah ternyata. Atau kau hanya merubah sikapmu pada orang yang bangkit dari kematian?"

"…"

"dugaan ku salah, kau ternyata tidak berubah sama sekali"

"haah… baiklah, selama ini aku ada di Indonesia. Kau tahu? Di sana warganya sangat baik, tapi berbeda dengan pemimpinnya. Kebanyakan dari para menteri dan perangkat lainnya, mereka seperti binatang, korupsi, pelecehan, penyelewengan kekuasaan dan masih banyak keburukannya. Bukan hanya keburukan sih.. ada juga yang baik dan mengabdi dengan benar, yah… pokoknya Indonesia itu negara yang beragamlah… aku saja sampai lupa siapa aku dulunya jika sudah menyangkut Indonesia, kau tidak akan percaya bagaimana aku di Indonesia."

"…" semua celotehan Neji tidaklah dapat membuat Naruto berucap, hanya diam dengan wajah datar lah yang remaja itu lakukan. Perjalan mereka mulai memasuki area hutan, dimana disanaterdapat berbagai macam pohon subur dan tinggi.

"kau harus coba ke sana, kebanyakan dari mereka orang-orang baik. Dan mungkin kau bisa mendapat banyak menghapus waktu, seperti membunuh para pencopet, preman, gangster, mereka itu hanya gayanya yang terlalu banyak, baru dipukul sekali saja sudah menangis dan kabur. Pokoknya, kau tidak akan merasa bosan jika sudah di Indo"

"kita sudah sampai" perkataan itu dibuktikan dengan mobil Neji yang berhenti dan mengambil parkir di sebuah ruang lapang yang ini ditumbuhi oleh banyak rumput liar.

Naruto dan Neji keluar dari sana, mata biru itu menelisik sekitarnya.. tidak ada apa-apa disini, kira kira itulah isi pikirannya. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit familiar dengan daerah ini, tapi apa? Disini adalah bekas sebuah mansion sepertinya, ada sedikit bekas reruntuhan yang terbakar, bekas lapangan yang ditutupi rumput dan ilalang, dan juga kolam renang yang sepertinya lumayan dalam. Ini seperti de javu.

"dimana kita?" itulah yang keluar dari bibir sang Uzumaki sambil melihat sekeliling.

"kau lupa? Owh.. I felt so hurt, my real partner in crime was forgot about my last place when I die" ucapan orang di hadapannya itu membuat Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Jadi ini mansion Yamanaka? Ini? Terakhir ia pergi mansion itu memanglah sudah terbakar hampir di seluruh tempat, tapi tidak pernah tebayang di benaknya gambaran bagaimana tempat ini selanjutnya.

"welcome to my grave… aah, but in fact is not.. not yet. bagaimana? Kau ingin memeluk mayat partnermu ini?" katanya sambil membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Naruto hanya diam menatap temannya itu, atau lebih tepan 'mantan' teman. Mengetahui tidak akan dapat balasan, Neji menurunkan tangannya.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Neji?"

"yeah, diceritakan aku mati tertembak ketika penyerangan di mansion Yamanaka. Lalu aku dibawa pergi ke Indo, dirawat oleh seorang nenek yang merindukan cucuknya yang sudah mati, bersekolah disana dan kembali kesini karena rindu pada adikku dan teman lama." Ia berjalan pelan dan merangkul Naruto seketika, karena bingun mau bagaimana akhirnya yang sedang dirangkul itu diam dan tetap mendengarkan.

"Oh, saat aku kembali… aku menemukan kalau teman lamaku dan adik kecilku tengah menjalin hubungan" sebuah seringai muncul dan dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh Naruto yang saat itu tengah dirangkulnya.

"dan amat disedihkan ternyata kuro neko ini memiliki maksud tersendiri dari cintanya pada adikku, aku baru sadar kalau seindah-indahnya bunga mawar… kau harus tahu kalau mereka berduri dan dapat melukaimu kapan saja" dapat Neji rasakan kalau lawan bicaranya saat ini mulai menegang.

"aku memang mawar yang menawan dan berduri tajam, tapi kau adalah makhluk yang sejenis denganku" sebuah seringai tergambar pada wajah rupawan Naruto, dengan perlahan ia melepaskan rangkulan Neji dari pundaknya.

"dan singkirkan tanganmu dari ku, aku tidak ingin kita saling menusuk dengan duri masing-masing" seiring dengan itu, tawa Neji pecah, ia terus tertawa hingga perlahan tawa itu sirna dan tergantikan dengan seringai mengejek.

"well, seriously.. aku tidak tahu apa kau sekarang sudah berubah atau tidak, kau semakin bodoh dari tahun ke tahun, kemana otak jeniusmu yang dulu?"

"kau tahu Naruto? Alasan apa yang membuatku mengajakmu ke sini" ia berjalan mendekati mobil miliknya.

"tempat ini sangat sepi, tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang aku lakukan.." perlahan ia mengambil sesuatu dari jasnya, sebuah pistol es five seven, ditodongkannya pistol itu kepada kepala kuning di depannya.

"tempat jauh dari keramaian, dan.." _**cklek**_ pelatuknya sudah ditarik, hanya tinggal menarik stringer dengan jari telunjuk dan satu dari dua puluh peluru di dalamnya akan menembus otaknya.

"Jauh dari Hinata" _**DEG!**_ Hinata! Itu dia! Jadi Neji mengajaknya jauh dari kota hanya untuk menjauhkannya dari Hinata. Dengan segera Neji berjalan masuk ke dalam mobilnya, menyalakan mesin dan mulai berlalu, namun sebelum itu ia membuka kaca dan berbicara pada Naruto yang sedari tadi membeku.

"hei, kalian bertiga dan kau! Kalian bisa keluar dari sana karena aku sudah selesai berbicara dengan nya.. selanjutnya ayo kita adu cepat, pistolku, atau kau yang menyelamatkan sang tawanan! Jaa" dan berikutnya mobil itu sudah pergi menjauh dari sana dan menghilang si tikungan menuju jalan berbatu keluar dari kawasan 'mantan' mansion Yamanaka.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**A/N**

Update update! Yey! Tapi maaf kalau pendek… *bungkuk* sekarang memang sedang rada buntu.. tapi akhirnya Naruto ketemu sama Neji yak! Hahaha… akhirnya mereka bisa tatap wajah dan temu kangen #eeh hehe… mohon jangan protes masalah iini dan itu dalam fic ini… karena saya tidak terima, gak! Gak akan pernah aku terima… lebih baik kalian tengok hayati sana di rawa-rawa *apa sih?* becanda kok, kritik dan sarang sangat diterima, tapi belum tentu di kerjain yaa ^^v

Dan terimakasih atas review fic sebelumnya, nampaknya ada tomodachi yang saya kenal nih… untuk 'me'-san, arigatou… saya alim? Hontou? Haha arigatou gozaimatsu! Mau hadiah apa nih? *nyogok ternyata*

Okeh, cukup sudah absurd-absurdannya… sekarang saya mau minta

**REVIEW! ***tebar duit*

**Mohon tinggalkan jejak kalian minna!**

**Indonesia, 26 September 2015**


	7. Chapter 7

**Honey**

**Chapter 7**

Berawal dari rasa penasaran, Naruto sang pembunuh bayaran mengiyakan permintaan Orochimaru untuk membunuh orang yang disayanginya, Hyuga Hinata yang sudah seperti adiknya. Tapi rasa penasarannya itu berhasil menjungkir balikkan perasaannya, bahkan pikirannya. Sekarang dia hanya harus menghadapi semua intrik dan kejadian yang datang dari rasa penasarannya.

.

.

Naruto keluar dari mobil teman-temannya. Memang itulah rencananya, para Akatsuki mengikutinya dan jika terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan mereka baru boleh memperlihatka diri mereka. Dan sekarang Naruto sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Hinata, rasa takut mulai menguasai dirinya. Ia baru menyadari, ternyata mulai timbul sedikit rasa yang lebih dibanding sayang untuk gadis bermata bagai rembulan itu.

Di tekannya bel di dekat pintu itu, kini ia hanya dapat menunggu. Kemudian pintu itu dibuka dari dalam. Seorang gadis cantik dengan mata bulan dan rambutnya yang panjang. Gadis itu tersenyum saat melihat Naruto yang ada di depan pintu dan sedikit mengeryit saat melihat ada tiga remaja lain di belakang sang blonde. Di persilakan keempat pria itu masuk.

"ano.. ada apa?" tanya gadis itu bingung.

"Hanabi-chan, Hinata ada di rumah?" bukannya menjawab dahulu apa yang ditanyakan oleh Hanabi, Naruto malah bertanya yang lain. Hanabi hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tadi ada tamu datang, seorang pria. Aku tidak kenal, wajahnya sangat seram tapi kata Nee-chan itu adalah teman Nee-chan, lalu mereka pergi bersama aku tidak tahu kemana" Hinata pasti bohong tentang pria itu, itu hanya agar Hanabi tidak takut terjadi sesuatu. Rasa takutnya semakin meninggi mendengar penuturan Hanabi.

"kapan pria itu datang?" kini giliran Pein yang bertanya.

"um… Kira-kira pukul satu, aku kurang ingat karena saat itu aku baru bangun tidur"

Diliriknya jam kecil di belakang tv ruangan itu, jam setengah lima lewat lima belas! Mereka sudah pergi hampir lima jam! Bagaimana ini? Jangan-jangan Hinata sudah…

_Puk!.._

Pikiran negatifnya langsung berhenti ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya perlahan, Sasori dengan wajah ramah dan tenangnya hanya menggeleng, menandakan agar Naruto todak gegabah dalam urusan ini. Bias hancur semuanya jika itu semua terjadi.

"oh! Ada yang pria itu titipkan pada ku untuk Naruto-nii! Sebentar, sepertinya aku tinggal di kamar" Hanabi bangkit dan berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya yang ada di sebelah ruangan itu, kemudian kembali lagi dalam beberapa menit dan menyerahkan sebuah amplop cokelat yang masih disegel.

"aku tidak membacanya karena sepertinya sangat penting, aku tidak ingin membaca privasi orang lain" kata Hanabi sambil tersenyum. Naruto bangkit dari duduknya disusul oleh tiga rang lainnya dan Hanabi.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Terimakasih Hanabi-chan. Kabari aku kalau Hinata sudah pulang yah!" katanya dengan senyum dibarengi dengan tangannya yang mengacak-acak kepala Hanabi.

"ha'I, wakatta! Hati-hati di jalan Naruto-nii"

Perjalanan menuju lift sangat sepi karena mereka masih berpaku pada pikiran masing-masing.

…

Kini Sasuke hanya dapat memutar-mutar dengan poros meja rapat di ruangan khusus _sp_ dan itu membuat teman-temannya semakin binngung. Baru kasus ini yang membuatnya begitu panik, mungkin karena satu-satunya orang ia sayang berada di antaranya.

"aku sudah duga akan begini! Pada akhirnya dia juga yang akan mati" wajahnya semakin kusut dengan racauan tidak jelas dikemudian.

"ya, dia akan masuk perangkap juga akhirnya" kali ini remaja berambut nanaslah yang membalas.

"kau tahu, ini lebih sulit karena yang kita hadapi adalah boss Orochimaru. Orochimaru saja sudah sangat sulit untuk di tangkap, dan sekarang bossnya. Neji, mantan seorang Hyuga, mantan kriminal tingkat tinggi dan juga mantan partner dari kuro neko" Sasuke kini mulai duduk di tempat duduknya, namun tetap tidak tenang.

"Jadi, Hinata sudah ditangkap dan sebentar lagi dia akan mati?" sekarang pertanyaan Sasori lah yang membuat semuanya tertuju pada orang itu.

"Hinata? Kau bercanda? Hinata tidak akan mati, dia adalah jebakan untuk Naruto!" Suara Shikamaru menggema di ruangan yang kini sepi.

"APA?! Yang benar saja! Naruto baru ingin menyusul mereka! Ah sial! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan teman lagi!" kini Sasori menggeram kesal, mengacak rambutnya.

"tunggu, kau tahu kalau Naruto sedang menyusul mereka?"

_Oh, tidak! Akhirnya ini terjadi!_ Batinnya panik, kini ia hanya bisa menggemeretak gigi sambil menahan wajahnya yang memucat dan keringat dingin yang akan turun.

"apakah itu penting untuk sekarang?! Sekarang ini keselamatan Naruto di ambang batas!" katanya untuk menutupi kepanikan. "sekarang kita harus cari cara agar Naruto bisa lepas dari sana! Bukan menanyai ku hal-hal yang tidak penting!" tambahnya lagi.

"tidak penting? Bukankah yang mati selama ini hanya teman dekat Kuro Neko kenapa kau yang tidak mau kehilangan. Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kau mata-mata?" mata Sasuke semakin tajam menatap Sasori yang semakin memucat namun tetap dengan wajah biasa.

"Yare-yare, dia memang mata-mata. Dia dan aku tepatnya, Sasori membantuku mengambil akses masuk kesana dan dia tidak memihak Akatsuki, aku bisa jamin itu" Suara Kakashi akhirnya menghentikan ketegangan yang tercipta di antara mereka.

"kau yakin itu Kakashi?" pertanyaan dari Sai membuat yang lain menatap curiga Kakashi.

"ya, dan masalah Naruto akan kesana aku baru ingin memberi tahu kalian, tapi sudah diberitahu Sasori, jadi aku akan menjelaskan lainnya. Dan, Hei! Bukankah kau yang memberiku perintah untuk menyusup ke sana Sasuke?" Ia berhenti berbicara, akhirnya Sasuke hanya diam dan menurut duduk.

"kau benar, lanjutkan ceritamu" perintah dari Sasuke.

"besok, Akatsuki akan menolong Naruto menyelamatkan Hinata" Kakashi menghela napas berat.

"awalnya juga aku tidak setuju, sudah ku coba membujuk mereka untuk tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh. Tapi tetap saja" lanjutnya.

"benar begitu? Sasori" yang di Tanya hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala lesu.

"Naruto kali ini terlalu gegabah. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu, aku tidak bisa membaca apa yang akan ia lakukan" Sai ikut mengeluarkan suara setelah diam lama.

"haah… Dobe, dia memang benar-benar Dobe"

"yaa kau memang benar, memang benar-benar bodoh" ucap Kakashi sambil beranjak dari duduknya diikuti oleh Sasori yang sedari tadi masih diam.

"mau kemana kalian?" Tanya Sai yang menatap mereka dengan curiga.

"Sasori sudah tidak perlu menutupi nya, jadi aku kan memberi tahu mu.."

"Kami akan menghadiri rapat untuk strategi mengepung Orochimaru besok" lalu pintu ditutup tanpa membiarkan siapa pun di dalamnya bertanya hal yang lebih lanjut lagi.

Setelah itu ruangan sepi kembali dengan otak mereka yang masih memijkirkan apa yang akan terjadi kira-kira.. apakah orochimaru dapat menang atau akan mati di tangan anak kuning dan teman-temannya itu.

"apa kau tidak berpikir kalau mereka itu sangat terburu-buru.. Sasuke?" Tanya Sai setelah memastiksn kslsu dua orang itu sudah benar-benar jauh dari ruangan rapat.

"dan cerita mereka.. entah mengapa aku merasa mereka tidak berbohong" Lanjut Shikamaru sebelum Sasuke akan berbicara.

"bagian mana yang seperti tidak berbohong, kau tahu kan kalau mereka berbicara banyak hal" Sai kembali bersuara.

"bagian bahwa Sasori tidak memihak Akatsuki, atau jangan jangan dia juga tidak memihak pada kita" Shikamaru menjelaskan dan semua kembali diam, tidak ada yang berkomentar, mereka sibuk dengan perfektif masing-masing.

"apa dia pernah berkata kalau dia memihak kita? Dan kata-kata Kakashi terus terngiang di telingaku. Dia bilang Sasori membantunya mengambil akses? Bukankah itu berarti Sasori sudah ada terlebih dahulu di Akatsuki sebelum Kakashi? Dan Oh! Jangan lupakan tentang beberapa anggota akatsuki yang belum diketahui? Tentang jumlah tetap mereka dan siapa pemimpin mereka"

"besok kita akan menyusul para akatsuki menyelamatkan Hinata, dan awasi terus pergerakan Sasori" suara Sasuke seakan menyampaikan sebauh genderang perang untuk para bawahannya, mereka semua mengangguk dengan wajah serius.

"itulah yang aku tunggu, ketegasan dan ketepatanmu mengambil langkah untuk kami.. Uchiha" dan sebuah seringai terkembang dibibirnya

…

"oi oi.. apa tidak apa?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berjas cokelat yang sedang berjalan di sepanjang lorong gelap.

"apanya?" jawab orang disampingnya yang mengenakan jaket abu dan pakaian kasual.

"Melaksanakan rencana ini beberapa minggu lebih cepat"

"biarkan saja.. toh dikerjakan kapan saja hasilnya akan sama, kita juga yang akan menang bukan?" jawab orang itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum atau tepatnya seringai.

"ha.. hahaha.. kau selalu percaya diri seperti biasanya ya…" orang berjas cokelat tadi tertawa lalu merangkul laki-laki lain yang berjaket abu disampingnya.

"kita lihat saja, apa yang akan dilakukan hime-sama amatir itu"

"kau memang benar-benar jahat ya"

"dan itu yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, bukan?" jawab orang berjaket itu dengan percaya diri.

"yaah kau benar, si manis yang jahat kesukaan kelinci putih suci" kali ini langkahnya berhenti dan menghadapkan laki-laki berjaket itu padanya, menyudutkannya pada tembok di koridor dan menarik dagu orang itu agar mensejajarkan pandangan dengannya.

"heh? Suci katamu? Cih, yang benar saja.." dan kalimat itu adalah yang terakhir karena kedua bibir pemuda itu sudah bertemu dan saling berpangutan, saling mengaliri perasaan masing-masing tanpa takut ada seseorang yang memergoki bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan yang dilarang.

…

Sebuah mobil merah berjalan dengan kecepatan diluar batas yang dianjurkan, menukik, berbelok tajam, dan terus brtambah kecepatan seakan tidak ada orang lain di jalan itu. Ia berkendara dengan brutal, beruntung sekarang sudah tengah malam dan jarang mobil yang berlalu lalang di jalan tersebut, jalan yang sama menuju mansion Yamanaka. Tapi kali ini tujuannya bukanlah mansion hancur itu, tapi sebuah laboratorium tersembunyi letak Hinata dibawa lari.

Naruto adalah orang yang bekerja sebagai pengemudi di sana, disampingnya ada Pein yang melihat lurus, di bagia tengah ada Kakashi, Sasori, dan Hidan, sedangkan bagian ekor ada Kakuzu yang menjaga persenjataan agar tetap rapih pada tempatnya.

Kakashi yang sibuk memainkan telepon genggamnya sambil mengenakan headset, ia tidak sedang mendengarkan music, hanya malas untuk diganggu. Sambil lalu ia mengetik beberapa pesan singkat lalu mengirimnya dan menutup mata berpura-pura tidur.

"hei, Naru.. kau yakin kan gadis itu ada hubungannya dengan semua ini?" Hidan yang kini bosan kembali mencari bahan bicara sekaligus untuk menggali sedikit informasi.

"hm.. ya, Oh!-_**ckiiiit!**__-_" semua orang di dalamnya terdorong maju kedepan karena rem mendadak yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, setelah itu mobil berjalan secara perlahan, sangat perlahan.

"Hei! What is your f*cking problem dude!" segala jenis cacian keluar dari bibir pein karena dia baru saja ingin mencapai mimpinya.

"ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada Kakashi dan Sasori saat ini" suaranya terkesan sangat datar dan berbahaya.

"huh?" kakashi yang memakai headset langsung membuka matanya ketika nama miliknya dan Sasori disebut.

"aku lihat pesan dari Sasuke dan Sasori di handphonemu kemarin" ia berhenti sambil menghela napas.

"begini. Mungkin aku tidak sopan.. tapi, berkat itu aku tahu kalau Kakashi adalah anggota secret police, jadi.. apa maksudnya ini?" suara Naruto terdengar santai, namun auranya sama sekali tidak bisa santai, seakan auranya saja dapat menarik stringer pistol dan menembakkannya tepat di antara kedua mata pemuda itu.

Seketika semua mata tertuju pada keduanya, dan itu membuat mereka was was, siapa yang tidak takut jika dikelilingi sekelompok singa buas?.

"Sasori.. giliranmu, bung!" suara Kakashi mengalun dengan nada _sing a song_ sambil kembali memejamkan matanya dan mendengarkan musik, meski dia juga cukup was-was terlihat dari tangannya yang sebelah sedang mencari letak pistol miliknya sekarang.

"memang benar, Kakashi adalah anggota sp. Dan seperti yang lalu lalu.. dia berkhianat dan masuk anggota kita, aku sudah menanyainya waktu itu dan dia mengancamku akan memberi tahu kepada sp kalau aku adalah bagian dari kalian. Dia bilang akan memberi tahu kalian saat masalah ini selesai, tapi akhirnya aku juga yang menjelaskan.. sekarang.. kau sudah mengerti?" jelas Sasori panjang lebar.

"baiklah.. tapi aku tetap mencurigaimu"

"Pilihan yang baik, tidak salah aku masuk kelompok ini" ucap Kakashi yang masih memejamkan matanya.

…

Sebuah mobil berhenti di depan sebuah bukit gersang yang dikelilingi oleh semak-semak berduri, mesin dimatikan dan para penumpang keluar. Salah satu dari mereka berjalan ke belakang dan mengambil beberapa kantung tas yang kelihatan penuh dan berat.

"semua sudah siap?" tanya orang berjaket hitam dengan rambut berantakan.

"sudah, semua sudah diisi ulang, es five-seven, bullpup, ak 47, night hawk, bom gas, dan re-load dari semuanya sudah siap" ulang orang yang tadi membawa tas itu.

"Kakuzu, kau dan Sasori pergi lewat barat. Hidan dan Kakashi di sisi timur, sedangkan aku dan Pein lewat pintu depan. Kita berpencar mencari keberadaan mereka, jika sudah ketemu segera beritahu dan jangan bertindak gegabah. Berhati-hatilah" semua mengangguk mengikuti aba-aba dari orang berjaket a.k.a Naruto. Semua sudah berpencar dengan persenjataan yang cukup lengkap dan kematangan yang baik, mereka yakin semua akan berjalan mulus.

Naruto dan Pein berjalan dengan santai namun juga was-was, mereka tahu seluas apa ruangan lab milik Orochimaru, dan sekarang tempat ini sangat sepi. Tempat yang serba berwarna gelap ini lebih mirip dengan sebuah tempat pemyembahan aliran sesat dibandingkan dengan ruang laboratorium milik seorang profesor hebat, tapi itu wajar saja mengetahui kalau profesor kali ini juga kurang waras.

"hei, Naru.. apa mungkin Orochimaru sudah pindah dari sini?" bisik Pein yang berjalan sejajar dengannya sambil terus mengamati sekeliling yang tampak seperti tempat terbengkalai.

"tidak, dia bilang kalau dia ada disini"

"tahu dari mana kau?"

Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari jaketnya, nampak seperti sebuah kertas yang di lipat lipat hingga kusut, kertas itu di baca oleh Pein, isinya adalah alamat dari tempat ini, tepatnya adalah semacam peta yang dibuat oleh anak tk yang baru belajar menggambar cacing kusut.

"orang sinting itu memberiku surat beserta gambar benang kusut itu lewat Hanabi" Pein mengangguk.

"well, hell yeah! Gambar yang sangat sempurna. Bahkan Da Vinci saja akan kesulitan menggambar yang seperti ini" Naruto ikut menyeringai sambil memasukan kertas kusut itu ke dalam kantung jaketnya.

…

Sunyi.

Itulah keadaan dari Hidan dan Kakashi saat ini, keduanya terlalu serius dengan kegiatan mereka, berjalan sepelan mungkin dan selalu memasang mata dan telinga. Hidan terus saja memanjatkan berbagai puji-pujian kepada dewa Jashin kesayangannya.

"jadi.. bagaimana?" Tanya Kakashi tiba-tiba saat mereka menemukan jalan bercabang yang membuat mereka berdua bingung memlih yang mana, kemungkinan salah satu adalah jebakan telah menghantui otak Hidan.

"apanya yang bagaiman? Kita hanya tinggal berpencar, jika kau menemukan sesuatu tinggal hubungi aku kan?"

"hm.. ya, kau benar sekali. Baiklah, aku kanan dan kau kiri" kala itu Hidan hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan dan mereka memulai langkah ke lorong itu sendiri-sendiri.

**Tap**

**Tap..**

**Tap..**

**Ting ting... tap.**

Langkah Hidan terhenti seketika sesaat setelah mendengar suara gemerincing dari sebuah benda. Dia berbalik kebelakang dan mendapati Kakasih berdiri dihadapannya dengan membawa isi dua isi pistol yang diadunya. Kakasih menatapnya santai sambil tersenyum.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hidan dengan heran.

"menolong temanku, apa lagi?" senyumnya masih terpajang dan dia berdiri di samping Hidan dengan mata menatap lurus ke depan. Di sana, terdapat lebih dari sepuluh orang dengan wajah garang tanpa senjata. Mereka menatap keduanya garang.

"cih, serahkan padaku" Kakashi memasukkan pistolnya dan mengambil sesuatu yang lain, sebuah pisau keluar dari sarungnya, menghujam ke arah jantung salah satu dari sepuluh orang tersebut. Kakashi bergerak dengan cepat, lagi dan lagi hingga sepuluh orang itu mati.

Namun masih ada satu yang datang dari belakangnya, dengan segera Hidan maju dan menyerang dengan pisau miliknya hingga darah mengenai tangan dan wajahnya. Saat itu lah orang itu memuntahkan isi perutnya yang berupa darah dan hal aneh yang tidak mengenakkan, tanpa dapat di hindari sedikit dari muntahan itu masuk ke mulutnya tapi tidak dihiraukan.

Hidan masih mengatur napasnya, dan saat tarikan panjang napasnya tiba-tiba saja – **Dorr! **– dia ambruk dengan tangan kanan yang memegangi pundak sebelah kirinya. Matanya membelalak kala mengetahui siapa yang telah mengeluarkan isi peluru yang sudah merobek kulit di pundaknya.

"What are you doing?! Idiot!"

"Shooting my enemy, indeed" jawabnya santai sambil terus mendekat.

"oh.. akhirnya, aku sudah mencurigaimu"

"bodohnya kau yang tidak membunuhku langsung begitu tahu semuanya" tangan kanannya menyodorkan senjata berwarna silver dengan ukiran ular yang mengelilingi pegangannya. Senyumnya terkembang menjadi seringai.

"kau dan Sasori.. kalian bagian dari semua ini kan?" Hidan bangkit berdiri dengan tegap seakan menantang Kakashi.

"yah.. aku tahu kalau kau bukan hanya orang tua biasa, tapi…"

**Brukkk!**

"damn! Apa yang telah k-kau lakuka-n? k-kuso!" Hidan jatuh terduduk lagi dengan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa begitu ebrdengut sakit, wajahnya serasa terbakar dan tangan seperti akan putus saja.

"semua sudah terlambat Hidan.. karena aku tahu kau bukan orang biasa, maka aku sudah siapkan hal yang tidak biasa untukmu" Kakashi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya, sebuah suntikan. Seketika mata Hidan membulat dan wajahnya memucat, bukan, bukan karena ia takut jarum, namun ia curiga dengan isi dari suntikan itu sendiri.

"selamat tinggal, Hidan-san.. tenanglah bersama dewa Jasin" Kakashi tersengal dan terduduk di depan Hidan.

**Jlebb**

"AAAKH!"

**TBC**

HALO! KONICHIWA! HISASHIBURI! Lama tidak berjumpa dengan Shan yaa.. jadi kangen XD. Maaf kalau chap kali ini lebih pendek dari biasanya, habis Shan lagi buntung karena lagi sulit sulitnya menghafal H He Li dan kawan kawannya.. di tengah tengah (gak tengah tengan beneran ya) UAS, aku sempetin buat lanjutin nih fict! Banyangkan! Besok itu Fisika dan biologi bergabung menjadi satu membuat kepala Shan Mumet ga karuan! Rumus dan jamur bertebaran… duh! Jadi curcol. Ok deh sampe disini dulu.

Betewe… makasih banget bagi yang sudah menyempatkan memberi Riview yang mendukung dan agak memaksa Shan untuk update (peace :v) arigatou juga bagi yang mau baca sampai sini.. hontouni arigatou! Naah seperti biasa..

**RIVIEW PLEASE!**

**Tinggalkan jejak kalian, jangan kaki kalian yaa **

**Indonesia 12 Desember 2015**


	8. Chapter 8

**Honey**

**Chapter 8**

Berawal dari rasa penasaran, Naruto sang pembunuh bayaran mengiyakan permintaan Orochimaru untuk membunuh orang yang disayanginya, Hyuga Hinata yang sudah seperti adiknya. Tapi rasa penasarannya itu berhasil menjungkir balikkan perasaannya, bahkan pikirannya. Sekarang dia hanya harus menghadapi semua intrik dan kejadian yang datang dari rasa penasarannya.

**.**

**ATTENTION, please!**

**Ada sedikit (benar-benar sedikit) perubahan pada cerita chap 7, hanya sedikit.. namun penting dan berarti. Jadi dianjurkan kalian membacanya. Paling tidak sudah Shuu beritahu kan..** ῀

**Dan silakan baca a/n karena ada sebuah fakta dan pertanyaan untuk reader setia ^^**

**Nah.. silakan baca!**

**.**

"selamat tinggal, Hidan-san.. tenanglah bersama dewa Jasin" Kakashi tersengal dan terduduk di depan Hidan.

**Jlebb**

"AAAKH!" Kakashi berteriak kencang seakan benar-benar merasa kesakitan yang amat dahsyat.

Hidan terpaku, tubuhnya benar-benar sudah mati rasa dan tidak dapat di gerakan, bukan.. bukan karena jarum suntik, tapi karena reaksi dari tubuhnya yang entah mengapa bisa seperti itu, kini dia hanya dapat duduk dengan kaki di lipat dan tangan tejulur lemas tanpa gerakan, matanya menatap Kakashi yang menyunggingkan senyum sambil menahan rasa sakit.

"ck.. sial, si tua Bangka itu tidak memberitahuku kalau rasanya akan sesakit ini!"

"kau hh.. haah haah… apa yang kau hh.. lakukan hah?! Brengsek!" dengan sekuat tenaga Hidan memberikan sebuah bogeman kepada Kakashi, meski berakhir malah seperti sebuah elusan pada pipi pemuda bersurai silver itu.

"kau tahu?" kakashi menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya. "yang tadi masuk ke dalam mulut mu, itu adalah racun, dan yang baru saja kusuntikan di tanganku adalah penawarnya"

"kenapa? Hh..Kau melakukan ini?" napasnya semakin berat, serasa seperti jantung dan paru-paru baru saja diremas dengan kuat.

"kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku ingin"

"dan oh.. yang kau katakan kalau aku dan Sasori adalah dalangnya.. oh, c'mon dude. You're make a big wrong if you say that Sasori was a part of this act, he is so innocent" dan perkataan itu membuat kedua mata Hidan membola. Pasalnya mereka sudah merencanakan untuk membunuh keduanya sekalian dalam misi kali ini, sekarang dia harus bagaimana?.

Kakashi berdiri dan berjalan pergi menjauhinya "jika kau berusaha berteriak, itu percuma saja karena dalam dua puluh detik kau akan mati, jika kau mati, mereka akan lebih mencurigai Sasori atau bahkan langsung membunuhnya. Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi, jaa"

_**Tap**_

Baru selangkah berjalan Kakashi kembali menghadap Hidan dan berkata "karena kau akan mati, akan ku beritahu sesuatu tentang boss Orochimaru"

"….." seketika Hidan diam, Kakashi telah mengatakan sesuatu melalui gerak bibirnya, ia mengatakan sesuatu yang benar-benar mengejutkan dan membuat Hidan selama ini tersadar kalau semua ini memanglah jebakan, baik untuknya, secret police, maupun yang lainnya. Ini semua untuk memusnahkan semua yang terlibat dalam suatu kejadian.

"HAAAAARRRRGHH!" ia berteriak. Kesal! Kenapa ia baru menyadari semua ini?! Kenapa juga harus mengenai hal itu. Ia jatuh tertidur menghadap lantai.

"Naruto.." gumamnya perlahan dengan perasaan campur aduk. Hingga tanpa ia sadari kepalanya memberat dan denyut jantungnya melemah hingga ia terkapar dan jantungnya berhenti bekerja.

…

"Naruto.. kau dengar?" Naruto yang berada di depan Pein langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara, mencoba mempertajam pendengarannya.

"apa?" percuma saja, dia tidak mendengar apapun, memang bisa dibilang pendengarannya akhir-akhir ini menurun karena jarang dipergunakan. Pein tanpa banyak bicara langsung berjalan dengan cepat menuju asal suara yang sempat didengarnya.

"aku mendengar suara selongsong jatuh" ucapnya.

Mereka terus berjalan dengan wajah serius, dengan fikiran yang mengabur ke sana kemari mengira-ngira siapa yang telah melakukan hal itu. Tanpa mereka sadari suara itu semakin terdengar hingga sekarang seperti dua orang yang saling bicara, dan mereka kenal dengan suara masing-masing dari dua orang disana.

Benar saja, disana sudah ada Sasori dan Kakuzu yang saling menodongkan senjata masing-masing. Dari wajah masing-masing dari mereka terpancar ketakutan, amarah, dendam, dan kekecewaan yang begitu campur aduk.

"ada apa ini?" suara yang pertama keluar berasal dari sang surai kuning. Senjata sudah tertodong reflek ke arah Sasori.

"Naruto! Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kalian berencana membunuhku?!" kali ini Sasori yang mengeluarkan suara dengan naada lebih tinggi dan mata yang masih terarah pada Kakauzu.

"tidak usah berpura-pura bodoh! Naruto! Lihat disana, kau benar kalau Kakashi dan bocah satu ini adalah penghianat" amarah dari Kakuzu meningkat tajam kala Sasori masih mengelak dan mengatakan kalau dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Pein kemudian melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Kakuzu, di sana sudah tergeletak Hidan dengan posisi yang lumayan mengenaskan. Pein mencoba mengecek keadaan namun upayanya nihil karena Hidan sudah di pastikan tewas. Dengan begitu Pein segera menodongkan senjata yang dimilikinya ke arah Sasori yang masih mengcungkan senjata pada Hidan, melihat itu Naruto hanya dapat berdiri dengan wajah yang benar-benar tidak dapat digambarkan, dagunya mengeras, matanya menajam namun tergambar jelas kekecewaan disana.

"aku fikir semua ini hanya bohong, ternyata kau memang bersekutu dengan nya dan meghianati kami" suaranya terdengar pilu dan berat, bertambah lagi satu masalahnya selain harus membebaskan Hinata. Sekarang dia juga harus menghadapi salah satu teman dekatnya.

"ADA APA DENGAN KALIAN HAH?! Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, dan Kakuzu terus saja memanggilku penghianat! Kau fikir aku tahu kalau Hidan akan mati hah?! AKU TIDAK TAHU BRENGSEK!" teriaknya frustasi, napasnya naik turun tidak teratur, matanya melotot dan tubuhnya berkerringat, dia bingung sekarang.

**Flashback.**

Sasori dan Kakuzu terus berjalan menusuri lorong demi lorong yang ada, disini benar-benar sepi dan tidak ada tanda kehidupan. Mereka berjalan dalam diam dan sesekali berbicara untuk memastikan keberadaan masing-masing.

Tapi beberapa saat langkah mereka terhenti karena jasad yang terkapar di lantai sana, Hidan. Tubuhnya menghadap lantai dengan wajah menyamping ke kiri, matanya terpejam rapat dan di tubuhnya terdapat bercak darah. Setelah di periksa oleh keduanya, dapat dipastikan kalau darah itu bukanlah berasal darinya.

Ckrek..

Sasori mematung, Kakuzu di depannya telah menyodorkan moncong senjata berperedam. Dengan sigap Sasori berdiri dan mengacungkan pistolnya juga.

"ooh.. kau melawan, hm?" Seringai terpampang jelas di wajah Kakuzu.

"a-apa maksud dari semua ini? KAKUZU!"

"apa ya῀῀?"

"kau bermaksud membunuhku hah? Jadi kau bagian dari mereka? Begitu?!" Sasori naik pitaam, pertama Kiba, dan sekarang Hidan.

"yaah bisa dibilang begitu.. aku dan Kakashi tepatnya"

"siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"kau tahu double Key?" tanya Kakuzu enteng, "Double Key itu bukanlah Double Key dengan artian dua kunci, tapi dua K! dua makhluk percobaan yang bekerja sebagai agen pembunuh psikopat yang dibuat oleh seorang profesor yang tidak diketahui, aku yakin kau tahu.. di kota ini rumor itu sudah lama ada bukan?"

"kau…!" Sasori geram, begitu banyak kekesalan yang tumpah ruah dalam benaknya.

"apa? Bahkan bukan hanya aku saja yang berencana membunuhmu" Kakuzu menarik pelatuknya, menyiapkan pistolnya untuk segera digunakan.

"apa maksudmu?!"

"kau tahu? Naruto dan yang lainnya sudah berencana membunuhmu, dan mungkin aku bisa memberi sedikit drama" seringai semakin lebar di bibir Kakuzu.

"sialan kau!" Ingin rasanya ia tarik stringer senjata itu, namun belum juga ia tarik, sudah ada orang lain yang menodongkan senjata padanya.

"ada apa ini?"

**Flashback off**

"Naruto, pergilah.. aku dan Pein akan mengurusnya disini" Naruto kini melirik ke arah Pein dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari Pein menandakan persetujuan.

"N-Naru.. jangan" namun terlambat, panggilan Sasori sudah tidak dapat lagi didengar oleh sang pirang karena Naruto sudah melangkah pergi mencari Orochimaru.

Kini Sasori hanya mematung, dia bingung sekarang… apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ingin rasanya ia menjelaskan semuanya namun tidak mungkin Pein akan percaya dengannya sekarang, mengetahui bahwa sejak awal ia sudah dicurigai oleh teman-temannya sendiri.

"Pein, sungguh ini bukan salahku" suara Sasori terdengar lemah dan putus asa.

"sudah, tidak usah banyak bicara lagi" Kakuzu maju dan segera menendang senjata milik Sasori hingga terlepas dari tangannya dan Sasori ikut jatuh terduduk.

Kakuzu kembali menodong senjatanya, namun tidak bisa karena kaki Sasori yang bebas kini mengapit tangan kakuzu dan melempar senjatanya. Kini mereka bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Sasori berdiri dan Kakuzu melemparkan tinjunya tepat mengenai rahang Sasori. Tapi itu tidak cukup untuk menjatuhkan sang maniak boneka.

Sasori kembali memberi tendangan pada perut, namun Kakuzu berkelit dan menendang dada dan kena. Sasori jatuh, dadanya sesak dan bibirnya mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"sial, kenapa jadi begini.."

"karena kau bodoh, apa kau tidak tahu kalau kami mengawasimu dan Kakashi?! Dan lagi, berkat kami tidak membunuhmu dari awal, Hidan jadi mati! Dasar penghianat brengsek!"

"lihat! Sekarang siapa yang salah?! Kau percaya padanya tapi tidak denganku!

**DORR,,!**

"uhuk!.." Sasori terbatuk kaget dengan peluru yang kini bersarang di bahunya, bergeser sidikit saja maka akan mengenai jantungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" kini Kakuzu yang geram dengan Pein, bukan tanpa alasan tapi semua karena ulah Pein yang menggeser tangan Kakuzu saat sedang menembak Sasori sehingga sasaran mengenai bahu bukannya jantung.

"diam kau! Aku ingin tahu alasan apa yang membuatnya menghianati Akatsuki. Sasori, aku tahu kau masih sanggup, cepat beritahu kami semuanya." Pein berkata mutlak dan itu merupakan sebuah perintah yang harus ditepati.

Sasori menatap Kakuzu yang masih mengarahkan pistolnya pada sang pecinta boneka dan Pein mengerti apa maksudnya, "Kakuzu, kemarikan pistolmu!".

"Untuk apa?!"

"Cepat berikan!" dengan sigap tangan Pein menarik pistol milik Kakuzu hingga sekarang beralih tangan.

**DORR! DORR!**

Suara itu berasal dari pistol yang digenggam Sasori, entah dari mana ia mendapatkan kembali pistolnya itu, selongsongnya mrngarah pada Kakuzu yang kini tengah berbaring menahan sakit karena peluru yang bersarang di lambung dan lengan kanannya. Sasori langsung bangkit berdiri dan menarik Pein lari dari sana. Ia tahu kalau mereka bisa mengalahkan Kakuzu saat itu, namun dengan fakta mereka sedang di kandang lawan membuat kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk dapat terjadi saat itu juga.

"Kenapa kau menembaknya?! Kau bodoh atau apa HAH?!" maki Pein yang masih berlari dengan genggaman kuat dari Sasori di tangan kirinya yang dingin.

"Nanti saja ku jelaskan! Kita dalam bahaya!" Sasori terus menariknya ketempat yang lebih terang, tempat itu adalah pintu masuk mereka sebelumnya.

Pein hanya dapat diam dan terus berlari mengikuti kemana Sasori menariknya pergi. Mereka kembali ke mobil mereka. Pein masih mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan akibat kecepatan lari Sasori yang tiba-tiba bisa secepat itu, padahal Sasori adalah orang terpayah dalam hal lari dibanding teman-temannya yang lain.

Pein menatap Sasori yang tengah sibuk merobek baju bagian lengannya dan membersihkan luka, dapat di dengar desisan kesakitan Sasori saat serapt kapas halus bercampur alkohol menyentuh kulitnya yang berlubang tertembus peluru Kakuzu.

"bisa kau jelaskan sekarang? Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa kawan siapa lawan saat ini" deru napas Pein kini terdengar lebih stabil dari yang tadi.

"aku kawan, Kakuzu lawan" ucapan singkat Sasori bahkan tidak mengurangi rasa bingung yang di dapati Pein, dengan segera Sasori melanjutkan "Double K, kita selalu mengartikannya dengan kunci, bukan dua K. mereka, maksudku Kakashi dan Kakuzu adalah DK! Mereka penghianat yang bekerja sama dengan Orochimaru dan Neji" Ucapan Sasori diakhiri dengan helaan nafas berat, serasa semua beban yang sedari tadi di panggulnya mengghilang tersapu hujan yang sekarang mulai turun di kawasan pegununga ini.

"Ayo!" Sasori kini bangkit dengan bahu yang sudah dibalut perban olehnya sendiri, dan Pein berjalan mengikutinya.

"mau kemana?"

"kita hadapi Kakuzu, sebelum dia bergabung dengan Kakashi" Sasori semakin cepat berjalan karena air hujan membuat lukanya basah dan rasanya itu sangat perih hingga darah merembes pada kain putih yang membalutnya.

"bagaimana dengan Naruto? Dia sendirian menghadapi Orochimaru dan Neji, belum lagi dengan anak buah mereka! Kita harus menolongnya" ah.. ya, Naruto. Dia sekarang berjalan sendirian mengadapi sang boss dan menyelamatkan tuan putri. Mengingat itu membuat Pein geram dengan pilihan Sasori unruk menghadapi dua orang itu dibanding menolong teman mereka.

"Yang bodoh itu kau atau aku sih?! Dengan keadaan kita yang tidak tahu mana musuh mana sekutu malah akan merepotkan Naruto! Lagi pula…" suara Sasori berhenti sejenak hanya untuk mendengus dan tersenyum.

"lagi pula?" tanya Pein.

"Naruto itu..

Terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui kalau dia sdah mati atau belum" tawa pela Sasori kini menular pada Pein.

"hahaha.. yaah.. kau benar, dia itu baka! Yosh!"

"baiklah…! Ayo kita basmi dua K yang merepotkan itu!" ucap Sasori sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Perkataanmu sekarang seperti Shikamaru si secret police yang sering kau bicarakan itu"

"mau bagaimana lagi, selalu mengambil info darinya membuatku jadi hafal sikap oyaji yang satu itu!" dan mereka tertawa pelan sambil berjalan masuk ke lab tersembunyi itu. Setidaknya tawa mereka berhasil mengurangi ketegangan yang menjadi atmosfer mereka saat itu.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue ttebayo!**

**.**

**.**

**A/n**

Wah… makin sedikit saja yaa wordsnya 0,0

Adakah yanng menyadari suatu hal? Oke, ga ada -_-. FYI aja lah.. kalau sekarang saya ganti nama, habisnya bete, kata salah satu temen Sha- I mean Shuu, nama Shan itu udah terlalu mainstream dan terlalu banyak di FFN, bener juga sih (padahal Shuu juga udah mainstream dan banyak -_-) . Jadi.. saya inget anime Hyouka, dan aku suka banget sama kata dan arti ini..

Shuubun = disaat kegelapan dan cahaya menjadi seimbang

Saya rasa itu kayak cerminan diri sendiri gitu.. *kegeeran so, I was decide to change my Pen name in all stories. What do you think?

**Oh ya! ADA QUIZU! ADA QUIZU! PERTANYAAN!**

Aku ada fakta (yang sepertinya) menarik, bahwa ADA PENGHIANAT LAIN DI _SECRET POLICE!_dan pertanyaannya adalah… Siapakah sang penhianat tersebut?! With clue : dia adalah kekasih salah satu anggota Double K! kalau masih gak ketemu, coba baca ulang chap 7! Dan gabungkan dengan chap 8!

Jawaban dari kalian ditunggu yaw! Itu akan menguji ketelitian kalian dalam membaca dan meneliti setiap sudut. **Ok! Mind to Review my story? Please…**

**Click Here..**

**\/**

**\/**


	9. Chapter 9

"Naruto itu..

Terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui kalau dia sdah mati atau belum" tawa pela Sasori kini menular pada Pein.

"hahaha.. yaah.. kau benar, dia itu baka! Yosh!"

"baiklah…! Ayo kita basmi dua K yang merepotkan itu!" ucap Sasori sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Perkataanmu sekarang seperti Shikamaru si secret police yang sering kau bicarakan itu"

"mau bagaimana lagi, selalu mengambil info darinya membuatku jadi hafal sikap oyaji yang satu itu!" dan mereka tertawa pelan sambil berjalan masuk ke lab tersembunyi itu. Setidaknya tawa mereka berhasil mengurangi ketegangan yang menjadi atmosfer mereka saat itu.

**.**

**Honey**

**Chapter 9**

Berawal dari rasa penasaran, Naruto sang pembunuh bayaran mengiyakan permintaan Orochimaru untuk membunuh orang yang disayanginya, Hyuga Hinata yang sudah seperti adiknya. Tapi rasa penasarannya itu berhasil menjungkir balikkan perasaannya, bahkan pikirannya. Sekarang dia hanya harus menghadapi semua intrik dan kejadian yang datang dari rasa penasarannya.

**.**

Sasuke keluar dari apartemennya dan berjalan cepat menuju motor, sebuah motor ninja hitam dengan helm senada. Langkahnya lurus dan semakin cepat, tanpa menoleh kemana-mana. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa segerombolan orang sudah ada di belakang sang raven, menatapnya waspada.

"hei! Uchiha!" Sasuke menoleh, Neji memanggilnya dengan wajah tersenyum miring. "apa kau punya waktu, tenang saja.. tidak akan lama".

"apa maumu?" ucap Sasuke datar.

"hanya ingin minta sedikit bantuan"

"how dare you are" Sasuke terkekeh "kau pikir aku akan membantu?"

"sure you will, and you must" dan kemudian gerombolan itu berjalan mengerumuni Sasuke, sialnya ia tidak membawa senjata apapun hingga harus berkelahi tangan kosong. Bukannya takut, tapi dengan seperti ini waktunya akan terbuang sia-sia.

Salah satu maju dan menendang, namun Sasuke berkelak menunduk dan menarik kaki lalu memutar. Datang satu lagi dari belakang namun sudah terkena pukulan dari kaki kiri Sasuke. Seluruhnya maju dan menyerang, Sasuke nyaris kewalahan dengan nafas tersengal.

Semakin lama semakin berkurang jumlah penyerang. Namun gerak Sasuke terkunci oleh dua orang yang memegang tangan kanan dan kirinya, kakinya bergerak menendag namun dipukul dengan tongkat oleh salah satu dari mereka hingga terdengar bunyi keretak. Tangan kanan dan kirinya ia gerakkan melintang hingga terlepas, namun tidak beruntung karena kepalanya dipukul dengan balok kayu hingga patah, Sasuke lemah dan jatuh telungkup.

"naah, now.. listen to me" Neji bergerak mendeka. "bantu aku untuk memenangkan taruhan ini, tugasmu hanya duduk manis menerima beberapa pukulan dan sedikit bergaya"

Sasuke sudah tidak dapat bergerak lagi, kepalanya sangat sakit dan darah keluar dari pelipisnya. "bawa dia" kalimat itu terakhir ia dengar setelah kemudian seorang anak buah memukul kepalanya hingga semua gelap.

.

Naruto terus berlari, matanya tak henti menatap was-was sekitar, takut-takut ada yang menyerangnya bila ia tak pasang mata. Langkahnya kini tertuju pada sebuah tempat, ruangan tepatnya. Tergambar jelas dalam denah aneh yang diberikan kepadanya lewat Hanabi waktu itu. Sebuahh pintu dengan warna hitam bercorak bunga edelweiss adalah tujuannya, namun sangat disayangkan belum ditemukannya sampai sekarang.

Kakinya terasa sakit, ia sudah lelah berlari dan mencari. Setiap penjuru ruangan sudah dditelusurinya, dari mulai lab, ruang rawat, hingga lapangan indoor aneh sudah dilewati pemuda tan itu namun sang gadis belum juga ditemukan. Hatinya mulai putus asa. Namun sinar terang yang bernama harapan itu datang. Diujung lorong itu, sebuah pintu berdiri kokoh, berwarna hiam dengan corak bunga edelweiss membuat langkah lelahnya bergerak lebih cepat.

Ia sudah sampai di depan pintu itu, namun serasa ada yang aneh dengan pintu itu. Dia tidak mempunyai daun. Maksudnya daun pintu, dan tidak ada pula lubang kunci disana. Dengan segera Naruto mundur, menyiapkan ancang-ancang, dan…

**BRAAAK!**

Berhasil! Dia berhasil mendobrak pintu itu dengan mudah. Namun sang pirang kembali dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Hinata yang sedang duduk manis di atas kursi bak ratu, namun berbeda. Tangan dan kaki dari gadis bermata rembulan itu diikat, matanya melotot dan menatap nanar ke arah Naruto dan bibirnya yang tertutup lakban hitam mencoba berkata namun gagal.

"Naruto-kun! Ini jebakan! Cepat pergi dari sini!" suara panik Hinata keluar setelah lakban itu terlepas, bibirnya merah dan lecet, pasti sangat menyakitkan.

"aku tahu, tapi aku kesini untuk menyelamatkanmu" senyum cerah Naruto muncul, ia berusaha menenangkan Hinata dan tampaknya berhasil, karena sekarang sang surai indigo itu diam dan mengangguk.

"arigatou" katanya singkat.

"nah sekarang, ayo aku akan bantu kau kelu- ar" kalimatnya terputus karena kehadiran orang lain di depan pintu. Disana Neji dan Orochimaru sudah berdiri di depan pintu yang tadinya terbuka dan kini menutup.

"kau pikir kau bisa lolos begitu saja hah?" suara ringan itu keluar dari bibir tipis Neji, ia melangkah mendekat dengan perlahan membuat Naruto sudah siap pasang badan di depan Hinata yang masih terduduk di kursinya.

"kau ingat kan.. kalau kau sudah bersedia membunuhnya?" kini suara Orochi di belakang Neji yang membuat dada Naruto serasa sesak.

"bagaimana bisa kau melakukan semua ini?! Hinata itu keponakanmu!"

"lalu?" perkataan singkat itu membuat Naruto benar-benar geram.

"oh Naru, apa salahnya membunuh saudara?" suara enteng itu keluar lagi dari mulut Neji, Hinata yang duduk di kursi hanya dapat menunduk dalam, Naruto yakin, tubuhnya yang bergetar itu menandakan Hinata sedang menangis dalam diam.

"Naruto-kun, selama ini kau mendekatiku hanya untuk membunuhku, benar?" Tanya suara dibelakang Naruto pelan, suara pelan itu berhasil membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang kini terduduk lesu.

Tidak! Bukan ini yang ia inginkan! Bukan seperti ini akhirnya! Harusnya saat ini Hinata sudah terbebas dan Naruto akan pergi jauh tanpa kabar meninggalkan Hinata agar Hidupnya tidak terganggu dengan mimpi-mimpi buruk.

"aku sudah bilang kalau aku membatalkan perjanjian, uangnya pun sudah ku kembalikan!" kini Naruto menodong ke arah Orochimaru.

"kau tidak bisa seperti itu, Naru-chan. Pembatalanmu itu tidak sesuai kontrak. Kau harus membaca poin ke sebelas dari perjanjian kita" itu dia, Naruto sangat malas membaca hal-hal yang seperti itu. Orochi mengeluarkan sebuah lembaran dan membacanya keras-keras.

"SAYA, SEBAGAI PENJALIN KERJASAMA. BERJANJI ATAS NYAWA SAYA DAN TARGET UNTUK MENYELESAIKAN MISI. Bukankah aneh dengan keadaan sekarang? Taruhanmu nyawa, Naruto." Naruto shock mendengar penuturan itu, pasalnya ia memang belum pernah membaca itu karena terlalu malas. Mungkin lain kali ia akan lebih cermat dalam membaca kontrak, itu pun jika masih tersedia 'lain kali' untuknya.

"sekarang, mungkin kau harus lihat ini.." seraya Orochimaru berkata seperti itu, Neji berjalan menuju sang surai kuning dengan sebuah telepon genggam di tangannya. Perangkat berlayar touch screen itu menunjukkan seseorang yang sedang duduk, kaki dan tangannya diikat, matanya ditutup namun Naruto tahu siapa yang mempunyai surai raven itu. Ditambah lagi keadaan Sasuke saat itu, ia babak belur, pipinya biru lebam dan pinggir bibrnya mengeluarkan darah, keadaan Sasuke sungguh membuat hati Naruto teriris.

"Sasuke, your brother… atau sudah bukan, aku tahu bahwa kau menyimpan rasa lain untuknya" ucap Hyuuga itu dengan seringai. Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia sedang bingung dengan semua yang menimpanya.

"apa mau mu?" ucapnya, ada getaran pada nada bicaranya, jujur sebenarnya ia takut untuk mengambil keputusan ini, ia tahu apa yang akan diminta oleh dua manusia busuk itu.

"bunuh gadis itu, aku sudah dapat melihat sinar di mata gadis itu.. jadi sekarang kau hanya perlu melakukan langkah terakhir, habisi dia" Hinata kini hanya menunduk dengan tubuh bergetar, tetes demi tetes berjatuhan di lantai..

Naruto yang melihat itu tidak tahu mau berbuat apa, jika tidak dilakukannya sekarang juga.. entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke, orang yang selalu disayanginya. Ia rela menukar nyawa hanya untuk hidup Sasuke yang tenang, namun sekarang ada Hinata, orang yang mencintainya dan di sayanginya meski tanpa rasa cintai namun tetap ada rasa pedih di hati mengetahui bahwa ia harus merenggut nyawa sang Hyuga.

"apa ini? Kau jatuh cinta padanya?" suara Orochimaru kembali menggema di ruangan itu.

"…"

"hem, kau begitu lemah sekarang. Menyedihkan"

"…"

"kau lemah karena cinta, sungguh miris"

"…" Naruto masih saja diam bisu, hatinya bergemuruh, antara kesal, sedih, bingung, dan banyak lagi perasaan yang membuat kepalanya pusing.

"cepat kau bunuh dia atau akan ku kirim kepala Sasuke ke depan pintu apartemenmu" Suara Orochimaru kembali membuat sang pirang tersadar, masih ada satu nyawa lagi di tangannya.

Ini membingungkan, ia bagaikan harus memilih antara terjun tanpa parasut atau tenggelam di dasar samudera. Semuanya ada di tangannya, Hinata dan Sasuke.. mana yang harus ia selesaikan?!.

.

"Sasuke! Hei, bangunlah" Shikamaru menepuk pipi sang pemuda raven, bermaksud untuk membangunkannya. Sasuke yang saat itu masih dalam keadaan pingsan hanya dapat terpejam tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

"bagaimana ini, Shika… cepat kau bangunkan dia, kita semakin terdesak!" ucap orang lain di depan pintu itu yang tidak lain adalah Sai. "ck, sial.. di saat seperti ini Kakashi dan Sasori malah ikut dengan para pembunuh brengsek itu!" decaknya lagi sambil terus menembakkan peluru revolvernya ke arah zombie-zombie aneh hasil buatan Orochimaru.

"tidak ada waktu untuk mengeluh, ayo cepat kau lindungi aku. Terpaksa aku harus menggendongnya, hh… mendokusai" Shikamaru menyampirkan lengan kanan Sasuke pada bahunya dan menariknya perlahan untuk bangun dan pergi dari tempat itu sementara Sai terus mnembakkan pelurunya ke arah para zombie yang seperti tidak ada habisnya.

"kubilang tembak kepalanya bodoh!" teriak si kepala nanas itu sambil terus membawa Sasuke menjauh.

**Dorr!**

Sai melakukan seperti perintah Shikamaru. Namun percuma saja, sang zombie hanya berhenti sesaat lalu kemudian mengejar mereka lagi. "Bodoh! Tidak bisa! Kau fikir ini di film Warm Bodies atau Resident Evil?!"

"sial, kalau begitu gunakan double hit!"

**Dor dorr!**

"dasar sialan! Ini juga bukan film Zombieland! Jelas tidak mempan! Bodohnya aku menurutimu" Sai akhirnya tidak peduli lagi dengan para zombie dan ikut mengankat Sasuke dari sisi kiri agar mereka dapat berlari lebih cepat.

"kalau begitu jantung!" Shikamaru menurunkan tangan Sasuke dari bahunya dan mulai menembaki para makhluk mati yang bergerak itu tepat di jantung. Dan benar saja mereka langsung mati di tempat.

**Dorr dorr dor!**

Suara peluru yang dilepas dari senjara milik Shikamaru menggema di lorong itu, suara pelatuk yang ditarik, dan suara yang keluar akibat pengisian ulang sudah sering terdengar di ruangan hingga membuat orang di sana sudah terbiasa.

Sasuke terbangun tak lama kemudian. Ia hanya melihat sekeliling dan tatapannya terpaku pada Shikamaru yang terus menembak ke arah para manusia setengah hidup itu.

"kau sudah sadar Sasuke? Yokatta!" Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Sai yang masih membopongnya hingga kemudian sang raven mulai dapat berdiri tegak.

"ah.. terimakasih Sai"

"kau bisa berdiri?" pertanyaan Sai ditepis dengan Sasuke yang langsung menatap menuju kakinya yang tercetak jelas seperti habis terkena gigitan buaya atau tepatnya kaki kirinya memang dijepit dengan senyaja menggunakan jebakan berduri yang menyebabkan jalannya tertatih dan amat sulit. "kalau begitu biar aku bantu" lanjut Sai.

"naruto.."

"iya, kita juga akan menolongnya.. mendokusai" sudah dapat diduga siapa yang bicara.

.

.

To Be Continue desu῀

A/N

GOMENNASAIIIIII huahahahahah akhirnya bisa upload juga yang ini huahahaha ok, no comment deh.. yang pasti ini sudah lebih dari setahun yaaa hisashiburiii wkwk :v


End file.
